


Beyond the stars

by Menghan08



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menghan08/pseuds/Menghan08
Summary: Anno x791, regno di Fiore, città di Magnolia. Terminato il recente Dai Matou Enbu, e conclusa felicemente la vicenda di Eclypse, lo scalmanato gruppo di Fairy Tail rincasa nella nuova gilda, ritornando ai felici ritmi di sette anni fa. Tutto sembrava tornato alla normalità, se non fosse stato per l’arrivo di una figura misteriosa, proveniente da un mondo distorto chiamato Astral. Il suo passato misterioso, è pieno di sfaccettature.Cosa c’entrerà mai con la gilda oscura di Gacrux, colei che detiene il primato degli affari sull’importo d’armi, principale alleata dell’alleanza Balam, che recentemente aveva aumentato i suoi traffici? Quale è il vero rapporto tra questo sconosciuto ed Loki, il master di Gacrux? Qual è il suo scopo, il motivo per cui è qui? E soprattutto, quale sarà il ruolo dei maghi degli Spiriti Stellari e delle 12 Chiavi d'Oro nel loro losco piano?Starà al giovane e turbolento gruppo di Fairy Tail scoprirlo.





	1. Un arrivo misterioso

ANNO X791, FIORE, CITTA' DI MAGNOLIA

Era una giornata come tutte le altre, quella.  
Il sole splendeva prepotente, sospeso in quell’azzurro pezzo d’infinito, libero dalla morsa delle nuvole.  
La pungente brezza marina, che dal porto s’insinuava pericolosa per le strade tortuose della città, inebriava l’aria d’un intenso profumo di salsedine, stemperando l’afa di quei soleggiati giorni d’estate.  
La gente girovagava in un’atmosfera allegra, dedicandosi con gioiosa tranquillità agli affari d’ogni giorno, o semplicemente facendo un salto al pub, per una serata tra “veri uomini”.  
I bambini si dedicavano ai loro giochi e alle monellerie, ritrovandosi con gli amici per parlare ed imitare i propri eroi, accarezzando vogliosi il sogno di poterlo diventare, una volta cresciuti.  
Era, decisamente, una giornata come tutte le altre.  
Eppure, una nota d’adrenalina scuoteva ancora i loro corpi, al ricordo dell’emozionante e travolgente torneo che aveva coinvolto centinaia di gilde di maghi in tutto il continente di Fiore.  
Le olimpiadi magiche, il grande Dai Matou Enbu, si erano appena concluse, ed era da soli tre giorni, che il vincente gruppo di Fairy Tail, appena uscito dalla pericolosa (e taciuta) minaccia del portale Eclypse, aveva fatto ritorno in città, accolti da vistosi celebramenti e parate.  
Città che, per gratitudine verso la gilda più potente e scalmanata di tutto il paese, ricostruì l’intero appalto della gilda, mattone per mattone, rendendola, forse, anche più bella rispetto agli anni passati, prima dei sette, dolorosi, anni di vuoto.  
Una gilda creata dall’amore del popolo.  
Di certo, il sesto e attuale master, Makarow Dreyar, non poteva esserne più contento. A stento non ci credeva, come a stento riusciva a trattenere le lacrime di gioia.  
E fu così che Fairy Tail, dopo i paranoici festeggiamenti per la vittoria al torneo, ritornò ai suoi ritmi di sempre, tra decine di lavori, bevute, allegre risate e le solite baruffe.  
Ma, forse, per una certa persona di nostra conoscenza, le cose tornarono un po’ troppo a come erano prima…  
-Uffaaaaaaaaaaa! Come farò a pagare l’affitto ora?!-  
-Che ne dici di andare a trovare un lavoretto da fare, Lucy?-  
-Oh, Natsu, finalmente ti sei deciso a tornare a lavorare!- piagnucolò lei ancora più forte, disperdendo i suoi disperati lamenti nella vivace confusione della gilda  
-Guarda che siamo tornati da appena… uhm… tre giorni?- si girò dubbioso verso Happy, che lì accanto stava sgranocchiando con aria felice del gustoso pesce, per avere conferma  
-Aye!- esclamò l’Exceed blu alzando la zampina  
-Scusa Lucy, ma non avevi i soldi che ti aveva regalato tuo padre?- si intromise Gray, seduto al lato opposto del massiccio tavolo in legno  
-Si, ma non sono abbastanza per pagare l’affitto del prossimo mese, ed il costo è aumentato a 80,000 jewels!- spiegò costernata la ragazza  
-Allora credo proprio che dovremmo ricominciare a lavorare…- sbuffò Gray, posando il mento sul palmo della mano  
-Si! Finalmente!- esultò Natsu con uno sguardo agghiacciante, alzando le braccia -Mi sento tutto un fuoco!-  
-Taci, fiammifero da quattro soldi-  
-Come mi hai chiamato, ghiacciolo dei miei stivali?!- ringhiò con pugni stretti, sbattendo con violenza un piede sul tavolo  
-Ed ecco che ricominciano…- sentenziò estenuata Lucy  
-Ehi Lucy!- la chiamarono due voci da lontano, costringendola a girarsi. Sul suo bel volto trasparì uno splendente sorriso, come i suoi capelli biondi  
-Erza, Wendy! Siete tornate! Il lavoro com’è andato?- chiese curiosa  
-Perfettamente!- rispose fiera Titania  
-Bene- confermò Wendy –e vi abbiamo anche portato qualche dolcetto!- disse, posando una scatola di cartone di colore rosa sul tavolo -Faceva parte della ricompensa-  
-Per questo avevano deciso di farlo…- spiegò Carla, l’Exceed bianco della giovane Dragon Slayer  
-Però erano buoni! Ne valeva la pena!- si scusò agitata Wendy, mentre Erza e Lucy sorridevano divertite. C’era qualcosa di strano però…  
-Gray, i tuoi vestiti!- urlò imbarazzata la maga degli Spiriti, parandosi il viso con le mani, ma il ragazzò sembrò non ascoltarla  
-Ehi, Natsu, non ti sarai mica imbambolato?- chiese con un sorriso sprezzante, sventolandogli una mano davanti agli occhi  
-Ma che gli prende?- chiese agitata Lucy, scrutando preoccupata l’amico, che fissava serio, completamente immobile, un punto indefinito oltre il portone d’ingresso, lasciato aperto.  
-È proprio un idiota- commentò Gray, anche lui abbastanza preoccupato dallo strano comportamento del Dragon Slayer  
-Probabilmente ha fiutato qualcosa di strano…- disse pensierosa Erza, indugiando lo sguardo nel punto in cui guardava il suo nakama –in effetti anche io ho avuto uno strano presentimento quando siamo rientrate dalla missione…- ammise  
-Sta arrivando…- disse Natsu all’improvviso, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Gli altri lo guardarono interdetti.  
-Sta arrivando qualcuno- precisò  
La sua espressione si rabbuiò, preoccupando in maniera ancora più grave i compagni lì accanto, che ora guardavano anche loro l’ingresso, guardinghi.  
D’un tratto, sulla soglia del portone, si delineò una figura incappucciata, avvolta in un leggero mantello nero strappato in diversi punti. La videro indugiare sull’ingresso, osservando la gilda da cima a fondo, scrutando ogni angolo. Sentivano il suo sguardo addosso, sebbene il suo volto fosse completamente nascosto dalle ombre. Quando la sua testa si girò verso di loro, Lucy si sentì colta da un forte brivido. Strinse nervosa la stoffa blu della sua gonna, mentre una forza misteriosa si avvolgeva attorno ai suoi muscoli, rendendoli tesi, come lo erano i suoi nakama accanto, in quel momento. La figura si apprestò ad avanzare, e, ad un tratto, anche la gilda, colpita da una strana sensazione di disagio, si fece silenziosa, facendosi avvolgere da un raccapricciante silenzio innaturale.  
Che stava succedendo a tutti?  
Cos’era tutta questa tensione che aleggiava sulle loro teste, così opprimente?  
L’incappucciato proseguì la sua camminata con passo deciso, marziale, incurante degli sguardi puntati addosso. Il rumore dei suoi passi pesanti sulle travi di legno riecheggiava potente tra le mura della grande Fairy Tail, facendola quasi vibrare. Passava svelto, sinuoso, tra gli innumerevoli tavoli, avvicinandosi minaccioso al banco dove stava immobile Mira e il master, che lo osservava assorto, seduto a gambe incrociate.  
-Percepisco un’aura piuttosto potente, ma c’è qualcosa di strano- mormorò Erza, continuando a fissare, come il resto degli altri, l’incappucciato, che intanto aveva raggiunto il banco.  
-Benvenuto! Come posso esserti utile?- chiese gentilmente Mira sfoggiando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.  
“Non le fa paura proprio niente, eh?” commentò nervosa Lucy tra sé e sé  
-Vorrei poter parlare con il vostro master, il signor Makarow Dreyar- disse con tono fermo lo sconosciuto. La sua voce aveva un timbro basso, quello d’un ragazzo.  
-Oh, beh, se è per questo, è lui- rispose la Diavolessa, facendo un cenno al vecchietto lì vicino.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso il master, che lo fissò con intensità. Sembrava scavargli dentro, fino a scorgerne l’anima.  
-Ebbene?- chiese Makarow con voce dura  
Accolto nell’ombra del cappuccio, lo sconosciuto sembrò sorridere borioso.  
-La mia è solo una semplice richiesta, che vorrei voi accettaste…- disse portando le mani sul copricapo, facendolo scivolare delicatamente sulle spalle.  
Una scintilla di stupore attraversò gli occhi avveduti dell’anziano master, che tuttavia restò composto.  
La gilda invece, fu percossa da un sospiro di sbigottimento, guardando il volto dell’intruso: un ragazzo che deve aver avuto non più di diciannove anni, dai biondi capelli irti e scompigliati, che celava un corpo tonico e ben piazzato sotto il lungo e logoro mantello.  
Sarebbe stato un comune giovine, se non fosse stato per alcuni particolari tutt’altro che irrilevanti: il colore dorato dei suoi soffici capelli contrastava con il minaccioso rosso scarlatto delle numerose ciocche.  
Rosso, passionale come il suo sguardo sprezzante, acceso dall’inquietante brillantezza del color cremisi delle sue vibranti iridi.  
Un pozzo di forza e mistero, che ti attraeva a sé con la brutale potenza d’un abissale buco nero.  
Un pozzo dove Lucy era cascata in pieno.  
-Ha uno strano odore…- constatò Wendy in un sussurro, restia a rompere il pesante silenzio che galleggiava sopra le loro teste. Erza annuì.  
-Concordo. C’è qualcosa di lui che non mi convince-  
-Non mi piace- si intromise secco Natsu, con una smorfia  
-E che odore ha?- chiese scettico Gray.  
-Magari di pesce- propose esultante Happy  
Natsu rimase in silenzio per un po’, osservando intensamente lo sconosciuto di fronte al banco.  
-Non lo so. Non l’ho mai sentito prima. Ma non è di qui, e forse non è neanche di Fiore. Quel tizio ha un profumo simile…-  
-A quello di Edolas- concluse seria Wendy per lui, scambiando un’occhiata d’intesa con Carla  
I sette tornarono a guardarlo, curiosi e disorientati al tempo stesso.  
Le labbra carnose del ragazzo si incurvarono in un lieve sorriso, scoccando uno sguardo prepotente al master, che aspettava impassibile la sua richiesta, qualunque essa sia stata.  
-Il mio nome è Daemon Noctis Atlas, e vorrei poter entrare a far parte di Fairy Tail-  
Fu il colpo di grazia.


	2. Astral, anno x791

Astral, anno x791, città sacra di Al Nair, due giorni prima

Gomeisa e Pleione splendevano fulgide, sospese in quell'oscuro manto blu cobalto, brillante dell'intensa luminosità delle sacre stelle. La luce divina dei due candidi astri si immergeva nella prosperosa radura sempreverde, tra gli irridescenti fiumi che si inoltravano nelle fitta foresta di possenti Ianum, gli alberi dalle nere foglie palmate che proliferavano ad Astral. I crisantemi beavano la natura dei loro colori spenti, mentre il delicato profumo delle rose bianche si intrecciava a quello spinoso delle rose nere, giocando nei capricci del fresco vento, nel silenzio dell'oscurità. L'infinita cascata di nivei raggi travolgeva le mura della città di Al Nair, facendo risplendere gli innumerevoli edifici in marmo bianco, illuminando le serpentuose strade in pietra d'ossidiana, traboccanti della comune gente che si tuffava nella miriade di odori e strepidanti suoni. Le grida dei mercanti, rintanati dietro gli spaziosi e sgargianti banchi in legno, si mescolavano alle chiacchiere dei passanti, mentre le risate dei bambini che si rincorrevano spensierati sapevano della stessa dolcezza e sobrietà dello zucchero filato delle botteghe dei dolciumi, come l'aroma del pane e dei tocchi di cioccolata, come la succosa frutta e la verdura fresca dei campi.  
E pochi metri più in là, verso l'ala ovest della città, troneggiava solenne l'enorme palazzo in cristallo della casata reale, casa della nobiltà, così fulgido e luccicante da parer esso stesso fonte di luce. Guardava tacito verso la parte opposta, nell'ala est, dove si poteva rimirare in tutta la sua arcana imponenza il tempio di Altair, il più importante luogo di culto dedicato alle stelle e ai loro Spiriti, anch'esso costruito nel prezioso cristallo. Il cristallo di Astral era un materiale assai pregiato: una pietra speciale, di grande resistenza, in grado di incanalare qualsiasi luce e trattenerla al suo interno.  
Materiale di certo indispensabile per la vita della popolazione, data la notte eterna della quale questo mondo astrale è vittima.  
Anche se, in un certo senso, la gente aveva imparato a... vedere con i propri occhi.  
Occhi che, tra le mura di un certo castello, assaporavano assorte le tenebre dell'infinito, in attesa di qualcosa. O qualcuno.  
-Notte magnifica oggi, non pensa anche lei, generale?-  
La persona in questione si girò pigramente verso l'intruso, mantenendo uno sguardo svogliato, per poi rigirarsi.  
-Come sempre- commentò piatto, nel frattempo che l'altro si avvicinava  
-Mai una volta che la veda interessato a qualcosa, eh?- sorrise sconsolato l'uomo nell'argentea armatura, sotto il fascio di luce. Il generale abbassò la testa e sospirò, prima di voltarsi per guardarlo.  
-È che, semplicemente, ho altri "interessi" a cui badare, piuttosto che pensare a cose superflue come l'aspetto delle nostre due lune-  
-Oh, la prego, non bestemmi, non se la prenda così- brontolò l'altro –so perfettamente che deve vegliare su cose ben più importanti. Le sto solo dicendo di... pensare un po' più a sé stesso, tutto qua. Ha appena 21 anni, non dovrebbe avere solo i doveri per la testa. Non so se mi spiego...- spiegò paterno, rivolgendogli un'occhiata maliziosa  
Il generale ritornò a guardare le stelle, accennando un sorriso beffardo  
-Apprezzo la sua preoccupazione nei miei riguardi tenente colonnello Klaus, ma salvaguardare un intero paese e proteggere la famiglia reale non sono "semplici doveri". Ed in virtù di questi, ci terrei che lei mi spiegasse le ragioni della sua presenza qui. Non mi aveva forse chiesto un giorno di riposo per stare con la sua famiglia?- chiese sbrigativo, desideroso di andare al sodo.  
-Non le può sfuggire niente, a quanto vedo- commentò arreso Klaus, facendosi serio –Bene, quelle che le porto non sono buone notizie. Riguardano Gacrux-  
Il generale si fece improvvisamente attento, guardando con intensità gli acquosi occhi dorati del capitano, che provò un leggero timore. Succedeva sempre, quando lo guardava in quel modo. Vi era qualcosa di così profondo ed inquietante, che poco derivava dal colore unico e particolare delle sue iridi.  
-Parla, ti ascolto- ordinò con voce ferma.  
-Come lei ben sa, negli ultimi anni non abbiamo riscontrato alcuna traccia dell'organizzazione, nonostante i numerosi controlli lungo le frontiere e le pattuglie sparse per la regione, sia nelle città, che nelle periferie. In più, abbiamo catalogato un calo evidente dei traffici illeciti, per la maggior parte in mano loro. Sembravano come smaterializzati: un giorno all'altro e... puff! Spariti nel nulla. Ma qui viene la parte interessante: pochi giorni fa, ci è giunta una segnalazione da parte del villaggio di Logur, a sud-est del fiume Disoh. I paesani raccontavano di aver avvistato dei movimenti sospetti nei pressi della radura di Alvarion, che è nelle vicinanze. Gli uomini sono andati a controllare, ed indovini un po' cos'hanno trovato? Un portale-  
-Un portale?- ripetè il generale, leggermente stupito. Klaus annuì.  
-Già, anche io sono rimasto un po' interdetto quando me l'hanno riferito, e forse non ci avrei neanche creduto, se solo non fossi andato a controllare di persona. Ora ne abbiamo la conferma. Esistono. Gli antichi portali che i nostri antenati usavano per dominare lo spazio ed il tempo, quegli stessi portali che si dice comunichino con altri mondi, addirittura con il Regno delle Stelle. Gli Archi del Tempo esistono, e sono anche sicuro che quei maledetti bastardi se la sono svignata grazie a quello rinvenuto ad Alvarion-  
-Che sia andata così è molto probabile, ma avete scoperto come sono riusciti a farlo funzionare?-  
Klaus scosse la testa , aggrottando la fronte in un'espressione frustrata.  
-Purtroppo no. Ci abbiamo provato, anche con l'aiuto dei maghi, ma niente. Non c'è ragione di farlo attivare-  
Il generale si chiuse per un attimo in un silenzio riflessivo, volgendo ancora lo sguardo al cielo notturno. Klaus, osservandone distrattamente il giovane profilo ed il suo vibrante sguardo perso tra le stelle, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se colui con il quale stava parlando fosse veramente un semplice ragazzo o un uomo imprigionato nelle sembianze di un tale. Quel giovane sembrava portarsi dietro cicatrici che un uomo non sarebbe riuscito a procurarsi in una vita intera. Aveva sentito dire che in passato era stato uno spietato assassino, oltre che un'abile ladro. Voci che reputò veritiere, dopo che lo vide per la prima volta solcare l'arida terra dei campi di battaglia.  
Ma poteva un assassino provare un simile cruccio per causa di sé stesso?  
Poteva, poteva.  
-Hai notato qualche dettaglio particolare?- chiese d'un tratto il generale. Klaus si riscosse  
-Cosa? Dove?-  
Il ragazzo sospirò, massaggiandosi le tempie  
-L'arco. Presentava qualcosa di strano?-  
Il tenente ci pensò su.  
-Mi pare che presentava delle scritture strambe sulla ghiera. Non sono riuscito a leggerle, ma guardandole meglio mi sembravano delle rune...-  
-Rune mistiche, eh- mormorò tra sé il generale –molto bene, capitano Klaus. Dia l'ordine agli uomini di incrementare i controlli nei pressi di Logur, dopodiché, mandi una squadra di ricerca per verificare la presenza di altri portali identici a quello nei dintorni e chieda aiuto ai Sacerdoti Celesti per decifrare quelle rune. Hanno a disposizione centinaia di Tomi nel Tempio, certamente avranno qualcosa che vi si avvicini. Se necessario, controllerò io stesso nella biblioteca reale-  
-Sarà fatto-  
-Continui a tenermi aggiornato se ci saranno ulteriori cambiamenti. Ci tengo a rimanere al corrente della situazione. Ora può andare- disse congedandolo con un gesto frettoloso della mano.  
Klaus fece un piccolo inchino e si incamminò a passo spedito verso l'uscio, quando ad un tratto si fermò.  
-Ah, non sarebbe opportuno avvisare Sua Maestà a riguardo?- chiese  
Il generale gli scoccò un sorriso borioso.  
-Coraggio tenente, per chi mi ha preso?- lo canzonò –Sono o non sono l'uomo fidato di Sua Maestà?-  
Klaus proruppe in una generosa risata di gola. Scosse la testa. Quel ragazzo... era proprio come dicevano: intenso e pungente come la menta selvatica; imprevedibile ed inafferrabile come il vento.  
Lo conosceva da pochi anni, e non si era mai smentito. Sorrise.  
-Ha ragione- disse avviandosi –Beh, allora le auguro una buona serata, generale Atlas-

§ § § § §

-Su Atlas, muoviti!-  
-Altezza, non sarebbe il caso di rallentare un po'? Sapete bene cosa direbbe (e penserebbe) vostra madre se vi vedesse in abiti consunti...-  
La principessa si girò imbronciata verso il ragazzo, in uno scatto che fece ondeggiare i suoi lunghi e setosi capelli blu notte, contornati dalle numerose ciocche argentee. I suoi eleganti occhi grigio perla lo guardarono indispettiti, perdendo ogni traccia di grazia sul suo volto dalle fattezze fanciullesche, mentre le delicate e candide mani reggevano decise il lungo abito di seta.  
-Atlas, ti prego, risparmiami almeno tu questa tortura. Ho già le mie balie che mi seccano abbastanza, non diventare anche tu un pignolo come loro- sbuffò, girandosi per riprendere la frettolosa camminata attraverso l'oscura foresta, trafitta dagli intensi raggi delle lune sospese là in alto, a salvaguardare la notte e il suo eterno scorrere. Proseguiva determinata nella sua piccola corsa, aggraziata come il dolce strimpellio delle corde di un liuto, incurante del carente stato del vistoso vestito, ormai oltraggiato da evidenti tracce di fango, e del portamento regale al quale era stata votata fin da piccola.  
Portamento che, se fosse stata in altri panni, avrebbe gentilmente mandato a quel paese. Esattamente come avrebbe voluto fare qualcun altro, in quel momento...  
-Ah, sì? Beh, Altezza, non sono di certo io quello che ha scombussolato l'intero palazzo a suon di grida inveendo il mio nome, ordinarmi di seguirla nella sua scappatella qui, ai confini della città, per poi trascinarmi via senza che abbia detto neanche una parola a riguardo- ribattè dietro di lei Atlas, con una lieve punta di irritazione nel suo scuro tono di voce.  
-Ma io posso permettermelo, e non me ne curo- affermò lei altezzosa –Sono la futura erede al trono della potente Al Nair, ho il potere di fare quello che desidero-  
-Sempre che vostra madre non decida di darvi in sposa a qualcun altro. Per esempio... un certo principe di Logomor. Se non erro, è stato lui a chiedere più volte la sua mano...- la punzecchiò malizioso il giovane, provando un dolce sapore, di natura maligna, non appena la principessa reagì, girandosi verso di lui con un'espressione a dir poco indignata.  
-Io non andrò mai in sposa a quel lurido porco chiaro? Mi dovranno decapitare prima di un tale oltraggio nei miei riguardi!- esclamò con rabbia.  
-Pfff –  
–Non c'è niente da ridere! E poi...- bofonchiò arrossendo –io ho già in mente chi voglio sposare, una volta compiuti i sedici anni...- concluse divenendo stranamente silenziosa  
Atlas, inconsciamente deliziato da quella lieve sfumatura porpora che impreziosì le gote perlacee della focosa principessa, la guardò stupito.  
-Potrei sapere chi sia costui, Altezza?- chiese divertito.  
La nobile gli rivolse un'occhiata sfuggente, dal sapore mesto. Sopirò esasperata. Il cielo solo sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto dirgli che era lui, l'idiota che l'aveva fatta sua.  
Lei, che si considerava uno spirito libero, in tutta la sua essenza.  
Decise che era meglio arginare la domanda.  
-Oh, ti prego Atlas, quante volte te lo devo ripetere che quando siamo soli non c'è bisogno che ti rivolga a me con tutte quelle onoreficenze?-  
-Credo altre infinite volte, Altezza- rispose il ragazzo con noncuranza, desideroso di ritornare all'argomento di prima -Ma vedete...-  
La principessa gli rivolse un gesto di stizza –Sì, sì, lo so, io sono la principessa e tu il Supremo Generale dell'Ordine Celestiale dei Cavalieri della Corona- disse enfatizzando la nomina con voce scura –nonché il mio fedele supervisore, il mio maestro, al quale devo rivolgermi con il dovuto rispetto e bla, bla, bla- continuò seccata –odio tutti questi preamboli! Ti dico io cosa sei: sei il mio più caro amico, il solo e l'unico. L'amico che, nonostante il suo pessimo carattere, mi è stato accanto con una premura quasi nauseante, dolce e appiccicosa come lo zucchero filato sulle dita- sospirò, socchiudendo le palpebre -Non voglio privarmi di un tesoro così prezioso per un semplice e sconsiderevole fatto di etichetta. Tra di noi, non voglio barriere d'alcun genere- concluse, addolcendo il tono austero che la predominava.  
Atlas, alle sue spalle, mostrò un lieve sorriso, non uno di quelli beffardi che era solito far vedere, ma un sorriso sincero, così raro ad apparire sul suo viso impassibile.  
Non poté fare a meno di osservare con ammirazione la sua principessa: chi lo avrebbe mai detto che quella graziosa bambina, così timida e gracile, sarebbe diventata così audace, energica ed avventuriera?  
Una principessa dal cuore così grande da poter amare e sacrificarsi per un intero popolo.  
Una fanciulla dal portamento di una regina.  
Forse era questo, che tanto l'affascinava?  
Sorrise rassegnato –Come desideri, Alhena-  
La principessa si sorprese nel provare un piccolo brivido, a sentire pronunciare il suo nome (così poco enunciato da suonare strano alle sue stesse orecchie) da quelle labbra tanto segretamente agognate da chissà quanto tempo.  
In preda ad un tenue calore alle guance, Alhena si morse il labbro inferiore, posando una mano appena sotto il suo seno, come se cercasse di tenere a bada il suo stomaco in tumulto.  
Per quanto oltre sarebbe riuscita a nascondere la verità?  
Per quanto oltre avrebbe continuato a girare e girare attorno a quell'interminabile cerchio di dubbi e paure?  
Continuare a ferirsi o dare sfogo ai suoi sentimenti a lungo celati, arrecando disonore alla famiglia, alla sua cara e amata madre, per via di insulsi pettegolezzi cortigiani?  
"Sono stanca di tutto questo" pensò, abbassando lo sguardo sull'erba fresca.  
E mentre cercava di trovare una risposta, indugiò nei ricordi del passato, nel giorno in cui un ragazzino dallo sguardo spento, coperto di sangue e stracci, si presentò al cospetto dei suoi innocenti occhi da bambina, incatenandoli a sé per tutti gli anni a venire.  
E fu grazie a lui, che poté uscire dalla favola della corte e vedere la vera, cruda realtà della vita.  
Una vita a volte bella, a volte oltraggiosa.  
Un capriccio.  
Proprio come il suo.  
Sentii qualcosa sfiorarle la mano, si riscosse dal vortice. Voltò la testa, e si trovò accanto quel ragazzo, oggetto dei suoi sogni e delle sue passioni, che stringeva con sorprendente delicatezza le sue piccole mani in quelle sue rudi, forgiate da un passato di combattimenti e disgrazie.  
Proprio come facevano da bambini.  
Le rivolse un'occhiata penetrante, di quelle che ti scavano nel profondo, come se stesse cercando le tracce del suo turbamento. Lei gli sorrise rassicurante, apprestandosi a proseguire la camminata nel folto della foresta, ma lui la trattenne, guardandola con più intensità.  
-Sto bene. Non preoccuparti- gli disse –Coraggio, andiamo- lo esortò, trascinandoselo dietro, ancora dubbioso del suo stato.  
La conosceva, la conosceva troppo bene, il suo Atlas. Doveva stare attenta.  
Lei era una principessa, non doveva amarlo. Quale oltraggio, per la casata reale! Ma lo amava. Che poteva farci?  
Come migliore amica, conosceva ogni suo lato.  
Come donna, li amava tutti.  
Come principessa, era obbligata a sopprimerli.  
"Ingoia il boccone amaro, nascondi tutto, per te è l'unica possibilità".  
Soffocare sé stessa. Era l'unica strada.  
Avrebbe pianto per questo? Certo che no, sebbene sia difficile non farlo.  
Non si sarebbe fatta violare anche l'orgoglio.  
Tenendosi ancora stretti per mano, durante il tragitto Alhena mostrò le tracce di un languido sorriso. Una volta che furono cresciuti, poche volte l'aveva tenuta in quel modo, e così a lungo. Non era il tipo da atti dolci, il suo Atlas: lo mettevano tremendamente a disagio. Anche senza guardarlo, sapeva benissimo quale fosse la sua espressione in quel momento: i suoi vibranti ed intensi occhi cremisi puntati fieri davanti a sé, intralciati ogni tanto da qualche ciocca ribelle; il volto rilassato, imperturbabile, tradito dalla mascella contratta, come accadeva quando era nervoso.  
Come avrebbe potuto fare a meno della sua compagnia?  
Come avrebbero potuto privarla di lui?  
Sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti?  
Cosa le avrebbe riservato il futuro?  
Per un attimo, i suoi pensieri corsero al suo castello, fulcro della corte, e non si sorprese nel provare un profondo rancore nei suoi confronti. Come si poteva non odiare una prigione piena di pesanti catene? Perché, quello scintillante e meraviglioso castello era proprio questo per lei. Un posto lurido, maleodorante di pregiudizi, buio, come la foresta nella quale si erano inoltrati. E la sua unica speranza, era quella grande mano calda, che la stringeva dolcemente.

§ § § § §

Lo sguardo dell'ombroso cielo stellato si faceva grave, sopra le folti e lucenti chiome dei grandi Ianum.  
Il vento fresco si era acquietato, lasciando serpeggiare il quieto silenzio che, impertinente, si divertiva ad avvolgersi intorno alle cose, agli animali, alle persone. Le sue malefatte, furono però presto interrotte da lievi fruscii, passi che causavano l'ondeggiare sinuoso dei fini fili d'erba, baciati dai candidi fasci di luce. Passi provocati dal frettoloso camminare dei due giovani, accolti nell'abbraccio del buio, i fiori fluorescenti ad indicar loro la via...  
-Allora vuoi dirmi chi è lui?-  
-No-  
-Oh, andiamo!-  
-No-  
-Sei una noia-  
-E tu un'impiccione!-  
Tenendosi ancora per mano, Atlas assunse un'espressione irritata.  
-Allora puoi dirmi almeno perché mi hai portato qui?- chiese.  
-Aspetta e vedrai- rispose composta Alhena.  
-Ah, bene! Sto rantolando nel buio con un'altezzosa rompiscatole e non so nemmeno il motivo! Proprio bene!- brontolò acido –Sei almeno consapevole che stiamo entrando in un territorio sacro, dove i sacerdoti potrebbero benissimo farci fuori?- chiese con aria di sfida.  
Lei si voltò un attimo verso di lui, rivolgendogli un'occhiata di sufficienza.  
-Certo che ne sono consapevole. E tu sei consapevole di chi sia io?-  
Atlas alzò gli occhi al cielo –Ecco che ricomincia...- disse esasperato  
-Non lo trovi comico? Tu, il trasgressore delle leggi, che si preoccupa di rispettarne una...-  
-No, comico è come mi sia venuto in mente di accettare la richiesta di salvaguardarti...- ribatté sarcastico il giovane, mentre le sue iridi scintillavano minacciosamente. Ma la principessa non se ne curò.  
-Se è così, allora sei libero di andartene. Peccato però. Ti volevo fare una sorpresa...- disse la principessa con una punta di malizia.  
Atlas scoppiò in una profonda risata di scherno.  
-Una sorpresa per me? Questa è bella-  
-Perché? Ti scoccia forse?- sbottò la Alhena, un po' offesa.  
Atlas le rivolse una lunga occhiata, prima di scostare il pesante mantello per frugare sotto il collo della sua camicia. Tirò fuori un grazioso ciondolo, un cristallo di forma sferica, dalle sfumature verdi-azzurrine, intrappolato in una modesta spirale d'argento. Un lungo e sottile filo di cuoio lo legava al suo collo, rendendolo una collana.  
Alhena lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, percependo la gioia propagarsi per tutto il corpo.  
"Porta al collo il tuo ciondolo!" le cantava una vocina, nella sua testa.  
-Niente di quello che mi hai dato tu mi ha mai scocciato, ricordatelo- disse con serietà, guardandola dritto negli occhi, per gustarsi lo scintillio commosso di quel grigio perla a cui si era (incredibilmente) tanto affezionato.  
Alhena arrossì di colpo alla frase del giovane, accelerando poi il passo per superarlo, tenendo la testa china per non farsi vedere. Troppo imbarazzata per farlo.  
-S-si ho capito, il concetto è chiaro, ora andiamo!- balbettò, cercando di ricomporsi  
Atlas, sorridendo divertito, la seguì senza fare storie, pensando che, per certi lati, non sarebbe mai cambiata, la principessa.

§ § § § §

-Finalmente! Eccoci qua!- esclamò sollevata Alhena, affiancata poco dopo da Atlas, che rimase senza fiato.  
Davanti a lui la foresta si apriva, rilevando una distesa verde di chissà quanti ettari, cosparsa da centinaia di crisantemi fluorescenti dai soffici petali bianchi, che splendevano fulgidi come diamanti.  
Ed al centro della piana, sovrastata dal terso cielo stellato, si ergeva un'enorme complesso di megaliti, che circondavano un possente arco in pietra, posto nel mezzo del cerchio.  
Un arco. Come quello che gli aveva descritto Klaus.  
-Allora? Come ti sembra? Non è fantastico?- chiese elettrizzata, voltandosi verso l'amico per scorgere qualche segno di sorpresa, ma il giovane non le rispose. Continuò a guardare l'arco, senza proferire parola, finché, all'improvviso, non si incamminò verso di esso. Alhena lo guardò un po' interdetta, un po' preoccupata.  
-Cosa c'è che non va, Atlas?- chiese sopraggiungendolo.  
-Da quanto l'hai scoperto?- le domandò lui invece, secco, mentre toccava assorto la ruvida superficie dal colore grigio-azzurro.  
-Da circa un ciclo*, credo- rispose confusa –Ma cosa c'entra?-  
Atlas si voltò a guardarla con espressione seria.  
-Stamane ho ricevuto un rapporto da Klaus. Mi ha riportato la scoperta di un arco che presentava sulla ghisa delle incisioni, probabilmente delle rune. Un arco esattamente come questo- spiegò, picchiettando l'indice su una delle colonne.  
-E allora? Io non vi trovo nulla di strano... probabilmente sarà un manufatto appartenente al tempo del Popolo delle Stelle- disse la principessa.  
-Lo so, ed infatti è così. Quest'arco appartiene al Popolo delle Stelle, ma quello che sospettiamo è che non sia un semplice elemento architettonico, ma un portale- continuò Atlas. Alhena sgranò gli occhi.  
-Un portale?! Non vorrai dirmi che questo sia uno di quei portali?!- esclamò stupita  
Atlas annuì –Sì, pensiamo proprio che sia uno di quelli, e, a quanto pare, non siamo gli unici a farlo-  
-Che vuoi dire?-  
Il giovane alzò la testa verso l'arco che si stagliava di fronte a sé, guardandolo torvo. Le sue iridi bruciavano di rabbia e odio.  
-Gacrux- pronunciò solo.  
-Pensi che sia per questo che non si vedano in giro ultimamente?- chiese grave Alhena, voltandosi anche lei verso la struttura.  
-Già-  
La principessa si mosse lentamente intorno all'arco, dedicando attenzione alle rune. Atlas la scrutò con curiosità.  
-Sai, mia madre mi insegnò un po' di rune. Diceva che era importante sapere la lingua dei propri antenati, per commemorarli- disse, abbassando poi la testa verso l'amico –Credo di poterne decifrare alcune- continuò, affiancandosi ad Atlas.  
-Ne sei sicura?- chiese.  
-Sì- confermò lei, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi –Voglio poterti dare una mano. Concedimi almeno questo-  
Atlas rimase a guardarla per un po', incerto se accettare la proposta dell'amica, ma presto si arrese, sospirando. Sapeva bene come si sentiva la principessa.  
-E va bene. Procedi- disse  
Alhena si concentrò sui segni, scovando nella memoria significato e suono. Le sembrò addirittura di sentire la voce della madre, quando le pronunciava a lei.  
-O Tetrabiblos, cux ur tokir anma llave den tomre, uta watteru conq anima luz den octopun constaluz, pax takeru aqyru afka. Credo che voglia dire "Oh Tetrabiblos, con il potere della chiave del tempo, io ti ordino di concedermi la fulgida luce delle 88 costellazioni, per portarmi nel luogo al quale appartengo"- si girò verso Atlas –Cosa pensi volessero intendere?- chiese.  
Scosse la testa –Non lo so. "...per portarmi nel luogo al quale appartengo"... non c'è dubbio che sottintenda la possibilità di spostarsi, ma mi chiedo quale sia questo "luogo" del quale parla l'incisione. Che sia il vero luogo d'appartenenza dei nostri antenati? Che siano vere le dicerie che le nostre origini non siano ad Astral?- rifletté.  
-A-Atlas?- mormorò spaventata Alhena.  
-Cosa c'è?-  
-Il ciondolo... guarda il ciondolo!- esclamò, guardandolo preoccupata.  
Atlas abbassò lo sguardo verso ciondolo, stupendosi nel vederlo brillare d'una luce potente.  
-Ma cosa...?- esclamò interdetto, prima di essere travolti da un intenso fascio di luce che quasi li accecò.  
Passò il tempo di un istante, prima che i due giovani riuscirono, dopo una corposa serie di battiti di palpebre, a guardare l'arco, con le iridi piene di stupore. Nello spazio vuoto, si era creato un velo di luce azzurra che ondeggiava sinuoso, luminoso, come lo erano diventate le scritte sulla ghiera.  
A stento credevano ai propri occhi.  
-Ma come è possibile?- chiese la principessa, avvicinandosi alla luce, come ipnotizzata dal suo muoversi.  
-Non ne ho idea Alhena, ma è meglio se non ti avvicini a quell'arco- si raccomandò Atlas, impadronito da un pessimo presentimento, ma fu troppo tardi: la principessa toccò la superficie del velo, che incominciò a muoversi in circolo, creando un vortice. L'aria attorno sembrò vibrare pericolosamente, sospirando una lunga attesa.  
E poi, la potenza d'un ciclone.  
L'arco incominciò a risucchiare l'etra attorno a sé, scuotendo violentemente gli alberi intorno.  
Era terribilmente potente.  
Atlas, per resistere alla potenza del vortice, chiamò a sé il suo spadone, conficcandolo saldamente a terra per aggrapparvisi. Mentre Alhena, in preda alla paura, provò a fuggire, ancor prima che si formasse il vortice, ma venne trascinata indietro, verso l'arco.  
"Proteggi mia figlia: questo è il tuo compito, nonché il tuo unico scopo".  
Vedendo la principessa rischiare di essere risucchiata nel vortice, Atlas si buttò senza esitazione, afferrando con rapidità Alhena e spingendola con forza verso la sua spada.  
Senza la presenza di alcun appiglio, il giovane si sentì inesorabilmente trascinato verso il vortice. E, stranamente, non riusciva a fare appello alla magia.  
Che il vortice risucchiasse anche le fonti magiche?  
-Dannazione!- imprecò, aggrappandosi al terreno con tutte le sue forze. Dopo poco tempo, incominciò a percepire un leggero pizzicore alle mani.  
-Atlas!- urlò disperata Alhena, salva accanto alla spada.  
Il ragazzo sentì la presa farsi sempre più debole. Incominciò a dimostrare segni di cedimento, scivolando di poco verso l'arco. Fu conscio di non resistere ancora a lungo. Dovette escogitare qualcosa.  
-Alhena, non credo di poter resistere a lungo, perciò ascoltami attentamente: contatta Klaus e fatti aiutare da lui, dopodiché dovrete trovare un modo per riattivare l'arco tenendo presente le rune qui sopra incise. Io intanto troverò un modo per tornare, è chiaro?!- urlò a squarciagola.  
-Non avrai intenzione di lasciarti andare?!- urlò lei incredula.  
-Non c'è altra scelta, non riesco a fare appello alla magia!- ribatté lui.  
-Allora verrò con te! – strillò lei, con tutta la disperazione che aveva al pensiero di lasciarlo solo.  
-No Alhena! – tuonò Atlas, allo stremo delle forze -Tu devi restare qui e fare quello che ti ho detto, hai capito?! Ricordati chi sei, ricorda le tue responsabilità! –   
Aveva ragione. Alhena lo sapeva benissimo.   
“Però…però!”  
-E va bene! – urlò, colma di dolore e frustrazione - Ma sappi che se non ti azzarderai a tornare ti strozzerò con le mie stesse mani, è chiaro, Noctis Atlas?! Devi tornare da me!-   
Le mani gli dolevano, la terra gli scivolava da sotto le mani. Doveva lasciarsi andare, non c'era scelta.  
-Tornerò, stanne certa!- le urlò, sorridendo borioso, un attimo prima di mollare la presa.  
L'ultima cosa che vide, fu il volto crucciato di Alhena che inveiva ancora una volta il suo nome.  
E poi, il vuoto totale.

§ § § § §

Il sole splendeva alto, nel cielo di Magnolia, immergendo i suoi intensi raggi nelle profonde acque dell'oceano, fendendo le nuvole.  
Per la città, scorreva tranquilla l'ennesima giornata d'estate, impreziosita dalle risate della gente, e dei bambini che giocavano per le strade, liberi da quella trappola che chiamavano scuola.  
Anche Thiago, sceso di casa, inspirò a fondo l'aria impregnata di salsedine, gustandosi quell'odore che per lui significava libertà ed amici. Amici che, di lì a poco, avrebbe incontrato al loro solito posto. Solo che, non avrebbero mai immaginato cosa avrebbero trovato...  
Era pomeriggio, e la banda passeggiava tranquilla per le strade della loro chiassosa cittadina. Avevano deciso di andare al porto, questa volta, a visitare la nave dello zio di Kyle. Erano un bel gruppetto, cinque fanciulli in tutto: c'era la piccola e gracile Grace, così timida e spensierata, la forte e ribelle Jenna, il pacato e serio Ethan, il socievole e solare Kyle, e poi c'era lui, il focoso ed avventuriero Thiago.  
-Te lo dico io, Salamander è il numero uno!- discuteva entusiasta con Kyle, riferendosi al Dai Matou Enbu.  
-No, secondo me, il migliore è Gajeel!- ribatteva Kyle  
-A me piace Sting, ma penso che anche Rogue non sia male...- si intromise Ethan  
-Oh, quanto vorrei essere forte come Kagura!- sospirava eccitata Grace, accanto a Jenna  
-Titania è la migliore! E un giorno sarò forte come lei!- sosteneva invece lei, con gli occhi infervorati.  
-Sapete, stavo pensando, se diventassimo maghi, una volta cresciuti, in che gilda vi piacerebbe entrare?-  
-Fairy Tail!- esclamarono in coro gli altri. Ethan sorrise divertito.  
-Lo immaginavo...- sospirò –Comunque, anche io penso di voler entrare a farne parte-  
-Certo! Perché noi staremo sempre insieme, siamo un gruppo no?- affermò deciso Thiago. I quattro si guardarono tra di loro, per poi annuire al pensiero dell'amico.  
-Giusto!- esclamarono.  
E così, incentrando le loro giovani menti sul loro ignoto futuro da maghi, ricco d'avventure e dolciumi al banco del bar, incapparono in una piccola e stretta stradina, una scorciatoia da loro stessi scoperta per raggiungere il mare. Nel tragitto però, notarono qualcosa di strano, una cosa che fuoriusciva da un buio vicolo...  
-Una mano!- esclamò Grace, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca.  
-Ne sei sicura?- le chiese Ethan, alzando un sopracciglio  
-Si, si è proprio una mano!- insisté Grace.  
-Che ci sia qualcuno?- domandò Kyle.  
-Forse è un ubriaco- ipotizzò Jenna con una smorfia di disgusto.  
-Andiamo a vedere, magari ha bisogno d'aiuto!- propose Thiago, seguito da un acconsenziente Kyle. Jenna li scrutò pensierosa, per poi affiancarsi veloce ai due.  
-Hai ragione!- disse.  
-Ma siete sicuri?- chiese esitante Grace, nascosta alle spalle di Ethan, che li fissava con il suo solito sguardo annoiato.  
-Beh- disse –Siamo un gruppo, no? Uno per tutti e tutti per uno-  
-Allora, ecco... se stiamo insieme, per me è ok, ma... fate avanti voi, vi prego!- piagnucolò Grace, raggiungendo i suoi amici.  
Con passo felpato, per quanto potevano, si avvicinarono al vicolo, per affacciarvisi. Dovettero posare in fretta le mani sulla bocca per trattenere il sospiro di stupore che susseguì.  
Sdraiato a terra, in una posizione un po' scomposta, giaceva immobile il corpo d'un ragazzo, avvolto in un lungo e logoro mantello nero. Poco più in là, la luce d'un ciondolo splendeva speranzosa nel buio.  
-Pensate che sia morto?- mormorò preoccupato Thiago.  
-Non lo so, ma a me fa paura- mormorò Grace.  
-A me no- disse Jenna.  
-Ha degli strani capelli!- constatò Kyle.  
-Saranno tinti...-  
-Forse è uno straniero- pensò Ethan.  
Thiago restò a fissare il corpo inerme del giovane per un po', per poi incamminarsi lentamente verso di lui, cercando il più possibile di non fare rumore.  
-Thiago! Ma che fai?!- mormorò Jenna.  
-Mi accerto che non sia morto, no?- disse lui con tono ovvio, girandosi verso di loro.  
-Sei sempre il solito imprudente!- gli soffiò dietro lei, ma il giovincello era ormai arrivato ad un palmo dal ragazzo. Si accucciò accanto a lui, scrutandone attentamente il volto rilassato. Sembrava dormisse. Posò delicatamente la manina sul suo torace, percependolo alzarsi ed abbassarsi, mentre il cuore batteva forte sotto le costole. Si girò sollevato verso i compagni.  
-È vivo!- mormorò.  
-Ok, va bene, ora andiamocene però!- si lamentò Grace, desiderosa di andarsene  
Thiago si rigirò verso il ragazzo, scuotendolo per le spalle.  
-Ehi signore, si svegli!- disse a voce alta.  
Niente. Scosse il corpo con più forza, urlando più forte.  
-Ehi, svegliati!-  
Jenna accorse, accucciandosi accanto all'amico.  
-Lascia fare a me- disse esperta. Si avvicinò al suo volto, prese un profondo respiro e...  
-Svegliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- urlò a squarciagola, sotto lo sguardo sbigottito e senza parole dei quattro.  
Il ragazzo-straniero mugugnò, corrugando la fronte. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
-Ecco, visto? Si è svegliato- sentenziò soddisfatta.  
Il giovane si mise piano seduto, passandosi una mano sulla faccia. Si guardò un attimo intorno confuso, per poi posare le sue iridi sui due fanciulli, che rabbrividirono.  
-Come fa ad avere gli occhi rossi?- mormorò stupito Ethan.  
-Forse ha bevuto troppo?- ipotizzò Kyle.  
-No, no, voglio dire che il colore dei suoi occhi è rosso!- specificò Ethan.  
-Ma come può essere?!-  
-Non ne ho idea, Kyle-  
Intanto, lo straniero si tastò frenetico il torace, scrutando poi il terreno con ansia. Non appena vide il luccichio del ciondolo poco più in là, si precipitò a prenderlo, mettendoselo al collo con un sospiro di sollievo. Si volse a guardare di nuovo i ragazzi.  
Jenna e Thiago lo guardarono imbambolati.  
-Capite la mia lingua?- chiese, indicando la sua gola. I due annuirono, ancora imbambolati.  
-Potete dirmi dove mi trovo?- chiese.  
-Ti trovi nel regno di Fiore, a Magnolia- rispose Jenna, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso  
-Vicino alla zona del porto- continuò Thiago, che faceva altrettanto.  
Dalle espressioni dei due bambini, il ragazzo intuì la stranezza del suo aspetto da quelle parti, così, decise di tirarsi su il cappuccio. Un po' zoppicante, si rimise in piedi.  
-Va meglio adesso?- chiese loro con premura.  
Jenna e Thiago si guardarono tra di loro, per poi guardare di nuovo il giovane, che allungò le mani e scompigliò loro i capelli, in un gesto d'affetto.  
-Grazie- disse solamente, prima di svanire nel buio del vicolo, fondendosi con le ombre.  
-Ma chi è quello?-

§ § § § §

Atlas dondolava stanco i piedi, seduto sul tetto di una casa, scrutando assorto il mare, con gli occhi leggermente socchiusi. Sentiva leggermente caldo, lì sopra, e non riusciva ad abituarsi a quella luce tanto accecante.  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo si trovava lì, in questa fantomatica "Magnolia", ma sapeva che aveva preso coscienza da poche ore. Due, forse tre. Si chiese se avrebbe continuato a stare lì steso, incosciente in quel vicolo, se non fosse stato per quei bambini. Sospirò, aggiustandosi il cappuccio. Si domandò se Alhena fosse al castello, sana e salva. Sicuramente ora si stava dando da fare, e lui doveva fare altrettanto.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad abituarsi presto alla luce, il che implicava che si sarebbe dovuto tenere addosso il cappuccio, ma pensò che era meglio così. Meno vedevano il suo aspetto, che poteva apparire strano, meglio era. E poi, essendo quella una città portuale, dovevano passare molti pellegrini per quelle strade. Sarebbe passato abbastanza inosservato. Ora, non restava che fare delle indagini sul posto. Non aveva nessun soldo in tasca, e prima o poi avrebbe dovuto mangiare. Per non parlare poi di un giaciglio dove riposare. Prima si sarebbe sistemato, prima avrebbe trovato un modo per tornare a casa. Doveva trovare un modo per racimolarsi qualche spicciolo. Avrebbe anche potuto mettersi a rubare, ma la sua arte si era un po' arrugginita. Preferì non rischiare, al momento.  
Si alzò, stiracchiandosi, e si gettò nel vuoto, atterrando agilmente sulla strada con un tonfo. Avrebbe chiesto indicazioni per raggiungere il centro della città, e si ritené fortunato di avere la lingua dalla sua.  
Per non destare sospetti, si creò un'identità, giocando sul fattore semplicità: un ragazzo vagabondo, proveniente dalla campagna, si lasciò prendere dal desiderio di esplorare il mondo, ma poi prende la decisione di sistemarsi per un pò tempo, al fine di guadagnarsi qualche soldo. Sì, poteva andare.  
Girovagò a lungo per le strade, sotto il sole cocente, chiedendo informazioni a decine di persone. Non aveva parlato così tanto in vita sua, per sua scocciatura.  
Era ormai passata mezza giornata, e ciò che aveva raccolto era piuttosto scarso.  
Fu vicino un modesto locale, che fece finalmente bingo.  
Accadde per caso. Si trovava in una strada poco affollata, pensando alla prossima mossa, quando incappò in una conversazione tra due uomini.  
-Che meraviglia Wakaba, mi sembra di esser tornato ai vecchi tempi! Romeo è tornato a sorridere e la gilda è diventata la solita bolgia!- esclamava l'uomo barbuto, sorseggiando con gusto il suo boccale di birra. L'altro, di fronte a lui, annuì nostalgico.  
-Eh, già, non sembrano nemmeno che siano passati sette anni, vero?- disse dopo un lungo sorso.  
-Vero, vecchio mio! E vedrai quante richieste arriveranno, ora che abbiamo vinto il Dai Matou Enbu!-  
-Sarà peggio di una tormenta! Soldi a catinelle!-  
Il bruno rise di gusto, alzando in aria il boccale –A Fairy Tail, la perla di Magnolia!- gridò  
-La gilda di maghi più potente di Fiore!- tuonò l'altro, imitando il gesto del compare  
Atlas sorrise soddisfatto. Ora sapeva cosa doveva fare.  
-Scacco matto- canticchiò.

 

 

*10 giorni terrestri


	3. Puzza di guai

Sola, trascurata.  
Così si sentiva la povera, lucente bacheca in legno al secondo piano, vestita delle più strampalate e pericolose missioni, così care alle bocche avide dei maghi.  
A quanto pareva, nella vivace confusione quotidiana dell'amata Fairy Tail, nessuno osava degnarla d'uno sguardo, fatta eccezione per il vecchio Nabu, appostato davanti a lei da tempi immemoriali.  
Rimase perciò deliziata, quando vide un giovane avvicinarsi al suo cospetto, per indagarla in ogni suo angolo con le sue penetranti iridi cremisi.  
-Mmm, vediamo, quale richiesta potrei scegliere?- mormorò pensieroso Atlas, vagando il suo sguardo sull'enorme bacheca, in cerca di una missione da poter svolgere. Il marchio di Fairy Tail era ancora fresco, sulla sua spalla destra, e pulsava prepotentemente contro la sua pelle, contro il suo vero io.  
In un primo momento, quando si vide addosso quella fiamma nera, si sentì infastidito: per la seconda volta, gli era sembrato di essere proprietà di qualcun'altro, ma presto represse il suo rancore, ricordandosi che quello che stava facendo era per una causa superiore.  
Era da appena un giorno che era entrato a far parte di quella scalmanata gilda, tra lo stupore generale dei presenti, i quali tutt'ora, con suo grande sollievo, gli ostentavano indifferenza, forse per un celato timore. Vedere i loro volti sbigottiti fu una vera delizia per lui. Gli ricordò molto le facce incredule degli altri membri della Guardia, il giorno in cui ricevette la nomina di Supremo Generale.  
Aveva da poco compiuto i diciassette anni quando accadde, ed un tale avvenimento non succedeva da più di cinquant'anni.  
Era una delle cose di cui andava più fiero.  
Una carica che gli costò sangue e sudore. Una carica che gli costò fatica, odio e solitudine.  
Tutto per tener fede a quel giuramento, diventato il suo unico scopo, per la speranza di un nuovo inizio.  
Un inizio che si chiamava Astral.  
Un inizio avvolto del colore niveo della pace.  
Un inizio che profumava e sapeva di Alhena e del suo popolo.  
-"Cercasi insegnante mago per un giorno"... troppo noioso. "Caccia al famigerato ladro Velveno"... uno solo? Troppo poco. "Collezionista cerca un giovane intrepido che gli colga il rarissimo fiore Veritas sulla cima del vulcano Tantakrux"... interessante, peccato che non sappia dove sia questo vulcano...-  
Atlas scrutava attento le centinaia di fogli affissi sul robusto legno della bacheca, accanto ad un Nabu che si faceva sempre più teso per la prolungata presenza del misterioso giovane...  
-"Minaccia di rapina ad un prezioso carico di oro e diamanti. La nave sbarcherà al porto di Hargeon verso tredici di questo megrodì: cercasi disperatamente mago disposto a proteggere il carico"- annuì -Questo dovrebbe andare per ora- disse compiaciuto, staccandola con un gesto secco.  
-Compenso di 250.000 jewels...- lesse pensieroso –Generosi. Questa dovrebbe essere una bella somma- disse con un sorrisetto. Non aveva conoscenza delle valute locali, né sapeva quanto questi jewels valessero in diapri, ma dedusse che quella cifra non era certo modesta. In ogni caso, anche se fosse stato tutto l'opposto di quel che si aspettava, si sarebbe accontentato. La prima notte su questo mondo l'aveva consumata tra le fronde di un albero, e non se ne fece un problema.  
Sarebbe sopravvissuto per altre ancora.  
Rivolse una mezza occhiata a Nabu, che per tutto quell'arco di tempo era rimasto a fissare concentrato la bacheca, a braccia conserte, senza alzare il minimo muscolo. Anche il giorno prima l'aveva notato così. Con un leggero sospiro, si girò verso le scale.  
-Sai, Nabu, il mondo non può girare se tu continui a girare solo su te stesso - commentò schietto.  
Nabu, riscosso, si voltò a guardarlo con stupore, ma il ragazzo era già sparito nella baldoria della gilda. Si grattò il capo confuso, volgendosi di nuovo alla famigerata bacheca.  
-Ma che...?- si chiese interdetto.

§ § § § §

Era da poco passata l'ora di pranzo, e il sole picchiava severo sulla ruvida strada in pietra, dando sfogo al suo bruciante calore.  
Il mare era dominato da una calma apparente; navi e barche ondeggiavano leggere, cullate dal delicato fragore delle onde.  
I marinai si davano da fare, sistemando con cura i loro vascelli, fidi e preziosi compagni di viaggio, e sbarcando veloci il fruttuoso carico a lungo portato nelle grandi stive.  
Non si lamentavano mai per il duro lavoro.  
E mai si pentivano d'aver votato la loro vita al mare.  
Per questo, sui loro volti impregnati di sudore, si notava un generoso sorriso prendere il largo su quella pelle abbronzata da quel cerchio giallo perso nel lussureggiante blu.  
Sorriso che era stampato sulla bocca di un tale di nostra conoscenza, che si aggirava da quelle parti con la sua fida compagnia al seguito...  
-Ah, ma che bella mangiata!- esclamò entusiasta Natsu, dandosi delle piccole pacche sul suo stomaco sazio.  
-Aye! Pesce!- confermava Happy posato sulla sua testa, con una faccia così rilassata da parer essere in paradiso.  
-Invece che pensare alle vostre stupide pance, notate che, per colpa vostra, abbiamo perso un certo treno per andare in missione- disse scocciato Gray, con le mani in tasca.  
-Ed ora è andato tutto in fumo- sospirò sconsolata Erza, trascinandosi dietro il solito carro colmo di bagagli.  
-Mi dici ora come farò a pagare l'affitto questo mese?!- aggiunse infuriata Lucy –Tutto perché vi siete voluti fermare a tutti i costi in quel ristorante che cucinava pesce!- concluse gesticolando isterica.  
-Ma avevamo fame!- si lamentarono in coro i due guastafeste, guardando la loro nakama sull'orlo delle lacrime. Nel vedere le loro facce disperate, Lucy sentì il disagio prendere posto nel suo stomaco.  
-E-e va bene, ho capito, ma non guardatemi in quel modo!- affermò poi agitata.  
-Natsu non cambierà mai!- disse divertita Wendy, al fianco di Carla, che si portava una zampa sulla fronte.  
-Sono senza speranza- commentò arresa.  
-No, sono due idioti senza speranza- precisò sprezzante l'alchimista del ghiaccio, già in mutande. Natsu si voltò verso di lui indispettito.  
-Cosa hai detto, ghiacciolo denudato?!- ringhiò.  
-Hai sentito benissimo, razza di fiammifero avariato!- ribatté pronto Gray.  
-Su ragazzi, non è il momento per certe cose!- li rimproverò severa Erza.  
-Ecco- sentenziò piatta Lucy –Zuffa tra 3, 2, 1...-  
Uno scoppio. La terra sembrò tremare.  
Un'improvvisa nota stonata in quell'armoniosa sinfonia di quiete.  
-Cos'è stato?- domandò turbata Wendy, guardandosi intorno insieme agli altri.  
-Laggiù! Del fumo nero!- esclamò Erza, puntando il dito verso una vaporosa colonna grigio cenere che si levava da una nave poco lontana. Si girò a guardare il volto dei suoi compagni, cercando una risposta sui loro volti decisi, nella forza che prorompeva dal loro sguardo. Si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, e si diressero in tutta fretta verso il veliero.  
-Ehi Erza un momento! E i bagagli?!- esclamò Wendy, fermandosi improvvisamente.  
-A quelli ci penserò dopo!- rispose lei continuando a correre.  
-Non preoccuparti Wendy, rubarli è impossibile- le disse Lucy con un risolino.  
-In effetti...- ammise la piccola Dragon Slayer, rivolgendo un'ultima occhiata all'enorme ammontare di valigie, lì fermo sulla strada, ad aspettare paziente la sua padrona.  
Giunti nei pressi della nave colpita, i sette scorsero delle casse di legno, e si nascosero dietro di esse, accucciandovisi in silenzio per assistere ad una scena che li lasciò sbalorditi.  
Decine e decine di cadaveri scomposti erano accasciati sulla fosca strada dalle fattezze agreste, decorandola dell'inquietante color scarlatto del loro sangue, cospargendola del forte odore metallico, sinonimo di morte e terrore. I corpi, laddove erano squarciati, erano divorati da delle fiamme blu, come una notte senza stelle.  
Spade, fucili ed altre strane armi giacevano accanto ai loro possessori, anch'esse sporche del lurido lascito della guerra.  
Una sola figura, avvolta in un logoro mantello nero, era in piedi in quel macabro orrore. I suoi capelli avevano il colore del sole, ma anche di quel liquido viscoso cosparso copioso sotto i suoi piedi, infettando la pura semplicità di quelle grigie vie del mare. Sebbene per loro fosse impossibile scrutare l'espressione del suo volto, potevano percepire con truce chiarezza la fredda e spietata aura che divampava dal suo essere, terrorizzando addirittura i marinai della nave, che si tenevano alla larga. Sui loro volti traspariva l'inquietudine.  
I sette, immobili dietro alle casse, si guardarono sconcertati, non riuscendo a credere a ciò a cui avevano assistito.  
Un genocidio.  
Un genocidio compiuto da un membro di Fairy Tail.  
Un genocidio che portava la firma di Atlas.  
-Bastardo!- sussurrò furioso Natsu a denti stretti, mentre stringeva i pugni con una forza tale da far trasparire delle sottili vene sul loro profilo rozzo. Tentò di scattare verso Atlas, ma fu bloccato in tempo da Lucy, insieme a Happy. Poteva percepire la temperatura del suo corpo solitamente caldo salire ancor di più. Anche le sue iridi fremevano dalla rabbia. Lo strinse a lei con premura. I suoi muscoli erano tesi, ma parevano più rilassati.  
-No Natsu, per ora è meglio non farci scoprire- gli disse seria.  
-Lucy, ma non hai visto che ha fatto?! Ha ucciso decine di persone! Un membro di Fairy Tail non lo farebbe mai, mai! - ribatté in un sussurro, bollente della sua rabbia.  
Stava infangando Fairy Tail, stava infangando tutti loro.  
Stava infangando il valore della vita.  
Doveva fargliela pagare.  
Lo so Natsu, lo so...  
-Capisco quel che provi Natsu, ma l'hai detto tu stesso, ricordi? Quel tizio probabilmente non è di qui, e lo si potrebbe sospettare anche dal suo aspetto. È impossibile che sia anche un demone o un'altra creatura di Earthland. Dobbiamo prima indagare sul suo conto- interloquì Erza, mentre Natsu guardava il nuovo membro con una furia cieca. Ce la stava mettendo tutta per trattenersi dal gonfiarlo di botte. Se solo non gliel'avesse chiesto Lucy...  
La bionda guardò l'amico preoccupata, capendo bene i suoi sentimenti. Questi affronti Natsu non li tollerava affatto, lo sapeva perfettamente. Perché nessuno, amico o nemico, aveva il diritto di decidere se vivere o morire. Costernandosi alla vista di tutti quei cadaveri, indugiò lo sguardo sul profilo di Atlas.  
Come aveva potuto compiere una tale atrocità?  
Come poteva restare insensibile al peso di un tale fardello?  
Nessuno poteva, a meno che non sia pazzo. Ma lui non lo sembrava affatto. E allora perché?  
-Bisogna ammettere però che è forte- sussurrò Gray guardando il ragazzo –Insomma, far fuori da solo tutte queste persone armate... Mi chiedo se appartengano a qualche gilda oscura...-  
-Penso sia probabile. Ho sentito che questa mattina delle navi cariche di metalli preziosi dovevano attraccare qui. Sono una facile preda per i malfattori- disse Erza  
-Però, anche se fossero stati dei brutti ceffi, anche se lo avessero aggredito per primi... è stato troppo crudele- confessò Wendy sconfortata, limitandosi ad abbassare lo sguardo. Lucy, con tenerezza, le posò una mano sulle sue piccole spalle, scosse per una tale vista, al fine di consolarla. Poi, alzò di nuovo la testa verso il ragazzo, che, intanto, si stava facendo strada tra i corpi inermi, scavalcandoli senza alcun riguardo. I suoi occhi cremisi vagavano svelti su quell'orrore, mostrando una fredda diffidenza. Eppure, Lucy giurò, per un effimero secondo, uno strano barlume aveva dato prova della sua forza in quella maschera scarlatta...  
Che forse anche lui si rendeva conto?  
Si avvicinò al cadavere di un uomo corpulento, anche lui accasciato a terra come gli altri poveri dannati, scorrendo gli occhi sulla sua sagoma senza vita. Il marchio del serpente avvolto attorno al pugnale brillava cupo sul suo collo, imbrattato del colore ormai spento del sangue secco. Una zambato la cui lama era avvolta da quelle strane fiamme era conficcata, spietata, sulla sua schiena, come se fosse una reliquia. Atlas ne afferrò l'elsa, e con uno strattone, la estrasse dal corpo. Osservò per un momento il profilo della lama affilata, indugiando sui numerosi rivoli di sangue che ne insudiciavano il luccichio minaccioso. La poggiò sulle spalle, guardando di nuovo il cadavere.  
"Ancora... l'ho fatto ancora..." pensò accorato, mentre la morsa al petto si faceva sempre più stretta, quasi sopprimendolo.  
Aveva fatto fuori un'intera gilda oscura, senza mostrare pietà o compassione.  
Come un vero assassino.  
Il desiderio di vendetta aveva preso il sopravvento; così come la bramosia di uccidere, di sentire i suoi muscoli tendersi allo spasmo nei suoi movimenti fluidi, di udire le grida strozzate delle sue vittime imploranti, di sentire il raccapricciante sibilo della lama che lacerava la tenera carne, di assecondarla al suo volere, nella sua folle danza mortale, dove lui si sentiva padrone della morte.  
Istintivamente si toccò il braccio sinistro, ripercorrendo con il dito la cicatrice con l'intricato disegno del sole sopra le due mezzelune. Lo scontro di forze oscure che portano alla luce.  
Che deplorevole.  
Il suo patrigno doveva esserne orgoglioso. Aveva fatto un buon lavoro.  
Ma lui già lo sapeva.  
Si volse a guardare i marinai terrorizzati sul pontile. Loro avevano assistito a tutto, al suo ennesimo peccato.  
"Visto, Atlas? Ora ti vedono come il mostro che sei divenuto, esattamente come tanto tempo fa..." gli sussurrava una vocina nella sua testa. Che crudele, ricordagli il passato in quel modo.  
Passato con cui avrebbe dovuto presto fare i conti.  
Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di scoprire tutte le carte in tavola; e lui non vedeva l'ora di farla finita.  
Dopodiché, avrebbe potuto scontare tutti i suoi peccati. Poteva anche morire se volevano, non gliene importava.  
Aveva scoperto che Gacrux si trovava lì, da qualche parte, nel continente di Fiore. Quei maghi malfattori gli avevano rivelato i loro traffici illeciti con le altre gilde oscure di questo mondo, l'enorme quantità di denaro sporco ricavato grazie allo scambio d'armi tecnologicamente evolute. Infatti, le armi che portavano questi tizi, stesi ai suoi piedi, provenivano proprio da Astral.  
Ma a cosa gli poteva servire una tale quantità di denaro?  
Perché proprio qui, e non ad Astral?  
Atlas richiamò indietro il suo spadone e le fiamme, e si avvicinò con passo lento ai marinai sul pontile. L'incredulità e la paura traspariva brutale sui loro volti adulti, mentre nelle loro orecchie echeggiava sinistro il greve scricchiolio delle travi di legno, che soccombevano al peso dei passi del giovane.  
-Che vorrà fare adesso?- sussurrò teso Gray  
-Forse prendersi la ricompensa, o fare fuori anche loro. Dopotutto, sono testimoni- mormorò Lucy circospetta, in preda d'una stretta al cuore.  
-In ogni caso, tenetevi pronti- disse Erza, pronta a scattare.  
Atlas guardò imperturbabile gli uomini davanti a sé. Il suo viso era un dipinto di diffidenza; il cuore alzava un grido straziato.  
-Perdonatemi, ma farò un po’ di casino - disse freddamente -Non ne abbiate rancore-  
Le sue iridi scarlatte incominciarono a brillare ferocemente, surclassando per un istante l'atro nero della pupilla. Fece ruotare la sua zambato e ci fu un’esplosione, un vortice infernale di quelle splendenti fiamme blu, che accecarono gli uomini e li fecero cadere a terra per il dolore e il calore insopportabile. Alcuni di loro, persero i sensi.  
-Fuggite piuttosto, stolti esseri umani...- mormorò distante, afferrando il denaro che gli spettava e correndo via da quel luogo contaminato dalla colpa.  
Sapeva che era stato meschino a prendere quella ricompensa, ma, nella sua vita di ladro, aveva imparato bene il valore del denaro, la sua raccapricciante influenza su noi esseri  
umani, obbligandosi a prenderselo senza scrupoli.

§ § § § §

Sapeva della sua anima immonda. Lo sapeva da ormai troppo tempo, e se ne era rassegnato. Oramai, era perduta. Non apparteneva più solo a lui.  
Corse veloce per le vie di Magnolia, affidandosi unicamente all'istinto. La sensazione dei piedi nudi sulla calda strada granellosa gli ricordava la sua infanzia di ladro, quando correva a perdifiato nei vicoli di Al Nair per scappare dai soldati della Guardia, le volte in cui lo scoprivano a rubare.  
Arrivato nei pressi di un bosco, vicino ad una quercia millenaria, appoggiò stanco la schiena al tronco, lasciandosi cadere a terra, mentre i polmoni, voraci, richiedevano l'aria. Si portò una mano sulla fronte sudata, la mente che intanto richiamava a sé sprazzi di dolenti ricordi lontani.  
Il dolce volto di una bellissima donna sorridente; un proiettile che la colpisce spietato al petto; e poi, le grida straziate di un bambino.  
Atlas rimase immobile, sotto le folte e nodose braccia di quel gigante verde, fissando distrattamente i piccoli pezzi di cielo tra le fronde. Le sue iridi non brillavano più di uno sfavillante cremisi. Erano spente, prive di vita.  
Erano efferati resti delle fiamme di un fuoco che stava per spegnersi.  
E, senza rendersene conto, le lacrime cominciarono a rigargli il pallido viso, piccole perle avvelenate dal cordoglio che sfumavano in prossimità del collo virile.  
Sospirò tremante, raccogliendo tutte le sue restanti forze per tenere a bada il tumulto del cuore.  
"Odia, odia sempre di più Atlas! Il tuo momento è ora giunto! Unisciti all’obscurius, divenite la greve mano della morte venuta a giudicare la feccia che popola questo insulso mondo! Fa’ di questo nuovo rancore la tua sola ed unica guida!"  
Atlas si portò le mani davanti al viso: se le rigirò più volte, per osservarne i lineamenti.  
Erano quelle, le mani del mostro, le figlie della distruzione e della paura?  
Sì, lo erano, e anche questa volta ne avevano dato la prova.  
Provò un moto di disgusto verso sé stesso. L'ennesimo.  
Le speranze di sopprimere quel lato della sua anima si stavano affievolendo di volta in volta. Erano quasi nulle. Per quanto cercasse di controllarsi, di controllarlo, alla fine, c'era sempre, onnipresente, l'incombere d'un fallimento.  
Era tutto inutile. Quella parte di sé sarebbe rimasta con lui, a lottare e ad imporsi fino alla vera fine.  
Che bisogno c'era di sforzarsi a cambiare? Nulla poteva cambiare ormai, in lui.  
Aveva perso fin dal principio. Il vincitore era già stato deciso ancor prima di iniziare a lottare contro l’altra parte di se stesso.  
Ora lo capiva.  
Sorrise amareggiato.  
"Se mi sentisse Alhena in questo momento, probabilmente mi sbranerebbe vivo" pensò mesto, giocando con il lucente ciondolo che portava al collo. A lei non piaceva quando lo vedeva sopraffatto dalla frustrazione e dallo sconforto. Non era il tipo che tollerava l'arresa, lei. Riusciva sempre a vedere una luce nel buio. Lo sapeva, perché era stata lei stessa, un giorno, ad indicargliela.  
Fu il principio dell'incanto. Un incanto che durò troppo poco.  
Era come la meraviglia di ammirare il leggiadro volteggiare d'una fragile bolla, e di vederla miseramente scoppiare tutto ad un tratto.  
La meraviglia è finita, se ne è andata insieme alla bolla.  
Arriva la delusione.  
"Non mi resta che accettarmi per la bestia che sono. Sono stufo di avvolgermi attorno a decine di catene" concluse. Chiuse gli occhi. Il volto sereno della giovane donna tornò a travolgergli i pensieri, tormentandolo con il suo dolce sorriso.  
Il suo cuore cadde succube del ricordo, irrimediabilmente.  
"Perdonami... madre.”

§ § § § §

-Che facciamo ora?-  
Lucy guardava con aria sofferente il punto in cui Atlas era sparito, portandosi con sé il denaro della ricompensa. I marinai giacevano a terra inermi, sembravano dormire sereni.  
Ancora non riusciva a capire il perché d'un tale atto, e ciò la crucciava.  
-Io vado e lo faccio a pezzi, quello!- ringhiò furioso Natsu, che ancora non si era calmato totalmente.  
E come avrebbe potuto?  
-No, Natsu- lo richiamò con tono fermo Erza, trattenendolo per la maglietta –Dobbiamo andarcene da qui, e subito- continuò.  
-E vorresti lasciare qui tutti questi cadaveri?!- esclamò incredulo Gray.  
-Non abbiamo altra scelta- rispose Erza, guardandolo severamente dritto negli occhi –Se segnalassimo la presenza di tutti questi corpi, e riportassimo al Concilio Magico l'accaduto, vorranno sicuramente sapere il colpevole di questa strage, e noi, per giunta, ne siamo anche i testimoni. Immaginati quello che succederebbe se venissero a sapere che il colpevole è un membro di Fairy Tail...- disse.  
Gray abbassò lo sguardo rabbioso, capendo quello che la compagna voleva dire.  
-Fairy Tail ne risentirebbe per certo- disse Lucy.  
-Con tutto quello sforzo che abbiamo fatto per riguadagnarci il rispetto poi...- aggiunse triste Wendy.  
-Esatto. Non voglio creare altri problemi alla nostra gilda. Questa faccenda la dobbiamo risolvere noi stessi. Per prima cosa, riferirò al Master quanto è successo; poi, vedremo cosa fare. Nessuno, tranne noi qui presenti, dovrà sapere anche il minimo dettaglio di quello a cui abbiamo assistito. Sono stata chiara? Niente risse-  
I sei annuirono obbidienti, sebbene Natsu e Gray lo fecero di malavoglia.  
-Bene- sentenziò soddisfatta Titania –Ora, di corsa alla gilda!-

§ § § § §

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla ed Erza sedevano pensierosi attorno ad un grande tavolo in legno, mentre attorno a loro perseguiva imperterrito il solito, tipico fracasso che animava la gilda.  
Molti si chiedevano, dopo varie occhiate nella loro direzione, per quale motivo quei sette erano così silenziosi quel giorno, interrogandosi sulla ragione di quell'aria così tesa.  
Ragione che, presto, si presentò innanzi all'ingresso della gilda.  
Atlas si dirigeva, assorto, verso il banco, con le mani nelle tasche dei suoi comodi pantaloni, e, questa volta, senza indossare il suo adorato mantello.  
In cerca di distrazioni, si era fatto un giro per il centro di Magnolia, sfogliando di tanto in tanto alcuni giornali trovati per caso sui banchi dei numerosi pub. Notandovi alcuni annunci, convenne che era arrivato il momento di sfruttare la ricompensa, prendendosi un appartamento, e puntò l'occhio su uno che stava vicino alla sua nuova gilda. Si trovava in un piccolo condominio situato sulla riva del fiume, e la proprietaria era una donna corpulenta, dai modi un po' burberi. La sua prima impressione su di lei non fu di certo delle migliori: ella infatti vestiva una stretta maglietta bianca e blu, marcata con lo strano nome di Heart Kreuz, ed indossava una gonna decisamente troppo corta ed aderente per un'anziana donna quale lei era. Nonostante quella raccapricciante visione, decise di prendere ugualmente in affitto l'appartamento di quella bizzarra signora, allettato più che altro dal costo non particolarmente eccessivo. Era un alloggio modesto, dotato di una piccola cucina, un bagno, ed un salone che fungeva anche da camera da letto.  
Insomma, lì dominava il minimo indispensabile. Era perfetto per lui.  
Prese le chiavi ed il restante denaro, il giovane scese ancora per le strade di Magnolia, desideroso di acquistare un po' di cibo e qualche vestito, dato che gli unici che possedeva erano quelli strappati e consunti che stava indossando sotto le pieghe del mantello.  
Tornato poco dopo nel nuovo appartamento, si tolse alla svelta vestiti e mantello, cambiandosi con gli abiti nuovi acquistati e addentando una succosa mela rossa, per contrastare la fame che gli attanagliava lo stomaco da ben due giorni. Tentò anche di farsi una bella doccia, ma l'acqua non ne voleva sapere di uscire dal rubinetto in ferro della piccola vasca.  
La proprietaria gli rivelò d'un guasto all'impianto idrico, che a giorni sarebbe stato aggiustato. Se avesse voluto farsi un bagno, sarebbe dovuto scendere al piano di sotto, nell'appartamento della coinquilina, in quel momento assente per lavoro.  
Orgoglioso com’era e ancora in preda al malumore, in quel momento si disse che, piuttosto, avrebbe preferito farsi un bagno nelle fredde e limpide acque del fiume. Avrebbe mai avuto l’occasione per starsene un po’ da solo?

§ § § § §

Il ragazzo sospirò pesantemente, giunto al banco della sempre sorridente Mira, in quel momento intenta a lucidare i generosi boccali.  
-Allora, come è andato il tuo primo incarico?- gli chiese cinguettando allegra, vedendolo sedersi.  
Atlas le rivolse uno sguardo sfuggente –Oh, direi a meraviglia- disse piatto.  
-Da come l'hai detto non sembrerebbe- commentò la ragazza ridendo.  
-Davvero? Non ci ho fatto caso...- mentì con una punta di sarcasmo.  
La Diavolessa smise di lucidare i bicchieri, e lo guardò a lungo negli occhi, immergendo le sue penetranti iridi azzurre in quell'oceano scarlatto. Distogliendo lo sguardo, sorrise tra sé.  
-Capisco ora perché molti nella gilda preferiscono stare alla larga da te...- convenne. Atlas la guardò un po' sorpreso, mostrandole un sorriso sprezzante.  
-Ah sì? E perché?- chiese curioso.  
-Beh, tanto per cominciare, il tuo aspetto: sai, è la prima volta che vedo qualcuno con i capelli come i tuoi...- iniziò, riempiendo un boccale di birra.  
-Questo è un dato di fatto- commentò lui. Lei lo ignorò, continuando a parlare.  
-Ma la cosa, credo, che più colpisce o meglio, intimorisce, sono i tuoi occhi. Mi è capitato molte volte di vedere, durante delle missioni, creature con gli occhi rossi, ma i tuoi sono diversi. È come se...- ci pensò su, puntellandosi il mento con il sottile indice –Come se guardassi la lava bollente del vulcano, ma senza le venature gialle. Centinaia di sfumature rosse- disse infine.  
-Wow, che paragone- disse Atlas con una piccola risata. Mira sorrise.  
-Ma è vero!- esclamò -Affascinano ed intimoriscono. È un bene!- disse maliziosa, passandogli il boccale.  
-Allora dovrei ringraziare mia madre a dovere- scherzò il giovane, gustandosi il primo sorso della stuzzicante bibita dorata. Mira lo guardò incuriosita.  
-È da lei che li hai ripresi?- chiese. Atlas annuì.  
-Sì. Tali e quali ai suoi- disse, mentre i suoi occhi s'incupivano d'una penombra di nostalgia. Ma fu breve. Ciononostante, Mira lo notò, e, per certi versi, se ne meravigliò un poco.  
-Devi esserle molto affezionato- disse, incurvando le rosee labbra in un dolce sorriso. Atlas alzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lei, sovrappensiero, ma presto si ravvide.  
-Già- pronunziò soltanto, abbassando lo sguardo sul boccale, sporco della schiuma della birra, che pian piano sfumava come neve al sole sotto i suoi roventi occhi.  
Mira lo guardò nervosa e preoccupata, immaginando di aver toccato un tasto sbagliato. Si dedicò di nuovo alla lucidatura dei bicchieri, non sapendo più che dire. Il silenzio ostinato di Atlas si faceva pesante, attorno a loro. Era quasi angustiante.  
Natsu, al tavolo dietro, lo guardava torvo.

§ § § § §

-Ma guardalo, ora ha anche il coraggio di presentarsi alla gilda- disse Gray, avvelenato quanto l'amico seduto accanto.  
Lucy taceva, volgendo il suo sguardo assorto sul profilo del giovane seduto al bancone di Mira.  
I suoi occhi color cioccolato erano ombreggiati da intensi pensieri.  
Non ci credeva. Non riusciva a credere che un membro di Fairy Tail avesse compiuto una tale strage. Non riusciva a credere che l'avesse fatto. Come poteva apparire senza rimorsi, senza essere costantemente graffiato dal peso del peccato, della colpa?  
Uccidere è il più brutale dei crimini. È un biglietto di sola andata per le fauci vermiglie dell'inferno.  
È l'ambrosia dei folli.  
Era vero che quei cadaveri erano appartenenti ad una gilda oscura, ma perché farlo? Proprio non lo capiva.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto essere d'accordo con le buone intenzioni di Erza, ma una forza sconosciuta la tratteneva. Era come un "ma" annidato in gola.  
Quello stesso giorno, aveva notato qualcosa, nei suoi occhi, che tradiva la compostezza del suo corpo statuario. Era come una brezza gentile in una giornata d'autunno. Fievole, carezzevole, sfuggente.  
La sfrontatezza della fiamma che trema dinnanzi alla gentilezza del vento.  
-Sapete, non so neanche se sia il caso di riferire al Master ciò che abbiamo visto- disse all'improvviso Lucy, ostinandosi a fissare con sguardo vuoto le mani.  
-E perché?- chiese brusco Natsu, volgendosi verso la maga degli Spiriti, che lo guardò malinconica.  
-Il Master ha già subito abbastanza traumi che hanno compromesso la sua salute in questi ultimi anni, e non credo sia giusto arrecargli altre preoccupazioni. Credo che sia meglio tenerlo d'occhio e pazientare- disse con un nodo alla gola. Natsu mise il broncio, consapevole di quello che l'amica aveva detto, mentre Erza, a braccia conserte, annuì.  
-È vero- ammise pensierosa -Ma sarà altrettanto giusto tacergli tutto?- chiese guardandola con fare serio.  
-Voglio capire il perché di tutto questo. Sento che c'è qualcosa di losco sotto, qualcosa che gli è sfuggito di mano. Se fosse stato altrimenti, credo che il Master avrebbe provveduto a suo tempo- ammise.  
-Lo senti o lo vuoi sentire?- puntualizzò Titania.  
-Credo un po' entrambe-  
-Però, Lucy, come faremo a sorvegliarlo? Non possiamo mica metterci a pedinarlo durante le missioni...- chiese Wendy, rivolgendo un'occhiata d'intesa a Carla.  
-Infatti non lo faremo- spiegò lei –Osserveremo i suoi comportamenti, interagiremo con lui per poterlo conoscere più da vicino. Non diceva forse un proverbio: "Tieniti stretti gli amici, ed ancor più i nemici" ? Ecco, è esattamente quello che faremo-  
-Se credi che parlerò con quello lì- indicò Natsu –Te lo scordi, Lucy-  
-Sono d'accordo con lui- si intromise Gray.  
-Oh, ragazzi vi prego! Fatelo almeno per il Master, per la gilda!- li supplicò la bionda –Se qualcosa andasse storto, mi prenderò io tutta la responsabilità- disse risoluta.  
I due ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.  
-Beh, in fondo siamo un team no? Uno per tutti e tutti per uno- sospirò arreso il ragazzo, sorridendole con affetto. Lucy si sentì pervasa da un calore che le era oramai fin troppo familiare, e sorrise di rimando al Dragon Slayer.  
Anche questa volta, aveva avuto la prova di non essere sola. Lui era sempre stato lì, accanto a lei, a darle coraggio, a sostenerla. I suoi compagni erano sempre lì, a darle forza.  
D'istinto si volse a guardare Atlas, che osservava distratto la vivace bolgia della gilda, tenendo il mano il boccale di birra datogli da Mira. Vide la sua bocca incurvarsi in un mezzo sorriso, e le parve di vedere l'immagine d'un vecchio nonno che provava gusto ad osservare i propri nipoti rincorrersi nei loro spericolati giochi.  
Meravigliandosi a quell'espressione, la maga fu ancora più certa dei sospetti che nutriva il suo nobile animo. Accortosi che qualcuno lo stava fissando, il giovane voltò la testa, incontrando il caldo sguardo di Lucy. Rimasero per un attimo così, scrutandosi, come incatenati dal mistero dei sentimenti che si celava sotto le spoglie brillanti delle iridi. Fu Lucy, la prima a rompere l'incanto, quasi intimorita da quel contatto.  
Natsu, che a sua volta la stava osservando, le rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato, di fronte al quale la ragazza rassicurò con un piccolo sorriso.  
Sperava solo che il suo cuore avesse ragione.


	4. Passato

-Niente da fare, è tutto inutile!-  
Così sbraitava il povero Klaus, gettando via, sulla pila impolverata, l'ennesimo libro estratto dal mare di scaffali che costituivano la biblioteca reale.  
Erano tre genjiki che erano chiusi lì dentro, cercando senza sosta. Ma anche senza pranzo e cena... quasi.  
Come si potrebbe dedurre da "erano", a fargli compagnia in quelle serate di morbose quanto infruttuose ricerche c'era lei, la principessa, la quale, al contrario del capitano, si ostinava a non cedere alla noia e allo sconforto.  
-Più lavoro e meno lamentele, Klaus!- sbuffò con rimprovero la fanciulla, chiudendo di scatto il libro che aveva sottomano, per poi gettarlo sulla pila di fronte. – Atlas si trova perduto chissà dove e non sappiamo nemmeno come poter rintracciarlo! Dobbiamo trovare il modo per riportarlo indietro, a tutti i costi!- continuò severa, afferrando un altro tomo.  
"E per di più, il mio potere magico non è ancora abbastanza forte da poter entrare in contatto con la fonte della Chiave del Cielo ad una così grande distanza..." pensò tra sé, frustrata, mentre Klaus bofonchiava l'ennesima rinuncia al suo buon pasto.  
Era vivo. Di questo ne era certa, glielo diceva il cuore; ma era preoccupata.  
Solo, in un posto sconosciuto, al rischio della crudeltà di quella feccia di Gacrux, di lui. Forse, anche di quello stesso mondo in cui si trovava. Che gli sarebbe potuto accadere?  
La distanza la uccideva.  
Il dubbio la tormentava.  
La paura la scuoteva.  
Il desiderio la bruciava.  
Lo voleva lì, con lei, al sicuro.  
Avrebbe trovato il modo di farlo tornare a casa, di aiutarlo, proteggerlo per quello che avrebbe potuto.  
Era una strada a senso unico: il suo obiettivo, prefissato dalla sua volontà.  
"... luogo a cui appartengo..."  
Erano le parole chiave.  
Se era vero che il popolo di Astral aveva origini al di fuori di questo mondo, e che i portali erano il solo mezzo per ricondurlo ad esso... di conseguenza, dovevano esserci altri portali che conducevano da quel mondo ad Astral... Altrimenti, come avrebbe fatto?  
Nel caso quella supposizione fosse stata esatta, riattivare il portale sarebbe stato inutile: non avrebbe fatto altro che condurli esclusivamente al di fuori di Astral. Inoltre, secondo quello che le aveva raccontato Atlas riguardo Gacrux, se erano veramente riusciti a tornare indietro, ciò comportava che gli altri portali non erano stati completamente distrutti.  
C'era ancora speranza.  
Doveva indagare, approfondire ancora.  
C'era un'ala della biblioteca che non avevano ancora perquisito.  
-Klaus, io andrò a vedere nei Reparti Ignoti- proferì, alzandosi dalla sedia con decisione. Klaus alzò un sopracciglio.  
-Siete sicura? In quei scaffali non si trovano altro che scartoffie vecchie di chissà quanti anni!- disse.  
-È proprio per questo che ritengo sia necessario controllare: magari lì si trova qualche documento che potrebbe aiutarci- spiegò lei.  
-Vostra Maestà, se è per questo, potevano aiutarci anche questi- obiettò Klaus, afferrando a caso uno dei libri lasciati sulla pila –Ma tutto quello che hanno fatto è stato "aiutarci" a sprecare tempo!- commentò amareggiato, rigettandolo in malo modo.  
-Questo perché tutti questi libri parlano dell'attuale popolo di Astral- disse Alhena. Klaus la guardò confuso, e lei sospirò. –Mi spiego: in questi libri che abbiamo consultato fino ad ora non si parla altro che delle origini di Astral, di come questo mondo si è evoluto fino a divenire quello dove viviamo oggi- disse.  
-E allora?- chiese Klaus.  
-E allora si parla delle origini del nostro pianeta e dello sviluppo del nostro popolo. I libri non citano nulla sulle nostre origini, perché tutti pensiamo di essere sempre stati abitanti di Astral- spiegò.  
-In pratica, state dicendo che questi libri sono stati scritti con la certezza che siamo sempre vissuti qui?- chiese Klaus. La principessa annuì.  
-Esattamente. Queste edizioni sono state scritte dopo la migrazione dei nostri antenati da loro vero luogo d'origine-  
-Da come ne parlate, sembra che siate ormai certa di queste ipotesi- disse Klaus, guardandola negli occhi. Si stupì nel non vedervi alcuna traccia di sgomento, nonostante la scoperta dalla portata rivoluzionaria.  
"Tutta suo padre" pensò con fierezza.  
-Dopo quello a cui ho assistito, direi di sì- rispose Alhena, intrecciandosi le mani –Ma ritengo ugualmente che sia opportuno controllare, e credo che i Reparti Ignoti facciano proprio al caso nostro. Quei documenti sono antecedenti a questi; magari c'è la probabilità di trovare qualcosa che ci possa interessare- finì, incamminandosi a passo svelto.  
-Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine!- proferì ironico Klaus, seguendo la principessa come se fosse un'ombra.  
-Spero solo di non affogare nella polvere...- bofonchiò.

§ § § § §

Un lieve scroscio d'acqua accompagnava un canticchiare soave. Una nuvola di torpore accarezzava la rosea pelle d'un corpo dalle linee sinuose. Ed un Plue spennacchiato osservava tremante dal bordo d'una vasca. La tenda bianca, copriva lo scandalo.  
Lucy si cullò dolcemente nelle acque calde del bagno, immergendosi fino alla punta dei suoi capelli biondi, in un'espressione rilassata. Si abbandonò al bordo freddo della vasca, appoggiandovi il capo. Sospirò.  
Un'altra ardua, divertente giornata era passata, e l'incubo dell'affitto era temporaneamente scemato grazie a Natsu. Si era fatto perdonare a dovere, il rosato. Ora poteva pensare con calma a come pagare il prossimo. Nonostante ciò, la cosa non riuscì a consolarla a dovere.  
Dalle labbra uscì un leggero sospiro, e si godette le acque calde che sommergevano il suo corpo. Pace assoluta, finalmente. Ma fu questione di un momento, prima che sentì bussare alla porta. Afferrò al volo un asciugamano, e se lo avvolse intorno al busto, dirigendosi curiosa in salone. Sicuramente non erano Natsu e Happy: loro entravano e basta. E dalla finestra, per giunta.  
Un po' esitante, aprì la porta, parandosi dietro di essa. Sbarrò gli occhi di fronte all'inaspettato: Atlas.  
-Disturbo?- chiese il giovane entrando con un'occhiata veloce. Lucy, ancora sbigottita, balbettò un "No figurati, nessun disturbo".  
"Perché mai è qui?!" si chiese isterica, sistemandosi alla bella e meglio l'asciugamano indosso, arrossendo imbarazzata. Atlas si diede uno sguardo intorno alla stanza, per voltarsi poi verso la nuova (pseudo) nakama, che notò essere in preda a un lieve rossore alle guance.  
-E' un appartamento davvero carino, i miei complimenti- disse, facendola arrossire ancora di più. E giusto per divertirsi ancora un po' con i suoi piccoli sadismi (dovuti ad un certo malumore), le lanciò un'attenta occhiata da capo a piedi, sfiorando con lo sguardo le provocanti curve di Lucy. La stoccata andò a segno: ora la sua faccia era come un peperone.  
-A-allora, di cosa hai bisogno?- chiese intimidita, puntellandosi sui piedi.  
-Oh, già, stavo per dimenticarmene. Vedi, il mio appartamento è al piano di sopra, e purtroppo la proprietaria mi ha rivelato la presenza di un guasto alle tubature e che deve ancora essere riparato. Siccome avevo proprio bisogno di fare una doccia, le ho chiesto consiglio, e lei mi ha suggerito di venire qui... però non mi ha detto che era l'appartamento di una ragazza-  
-Quindi sei venuto per... una doccia?-  
-Esatto. Ma se per te è un problema, posso andarmene al fiume-  
-Al fiume?!- esclamò Lucy con gli occhi sgranati.  
-Beh, non che mi piaccia l'acqua gelata della sera, ma dove potrei andare altrimenti?- oppugnò Atlas. Detestava i bagni freddi, a meno che non facesse un caldo assurdo come in quelle giornate. Quel mondo aveva un clima strano. Del tutto differente da quello di Astral, dove le giornate erano abbastanza miti e turbate solo da una lieve brezza fresca. Lucy si morse un labbro. Non aveva mai invitato un ragazzo a casa sua per farsi una doccia, fatta eccezione per i casi disperati di Natsu, che era sempre di casa (secondo lui). Però sarebbe stata scortese se lo avesse cacciato al fiume, e non sarebbe stato un buon inizio per il suo piano di approccio col giovane. E poi, si sarebbe persa un'occasione ghiotta per poterlo avvicinare e studiare. Lucy sospirò, accennando un lieve sorriso e invitando il ragazzo a fare come se fosse stato a casa sua.  
-Non c'è alcun bisogno di andare al fiume. Prego, entra e fa come se fossi a casa tua!- disse la bionda. Atlas sorrise lievemente e la ringraziò, dirigendosi verso la porta del bagno indicata dalla maga. Nel frattempo che il ragazzo era occupato, Lucy ne approfittò per rivestirsi in fretta e furia, per poi adagiarsi turbata sul suo comodo letto. Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata: non sapeva che fare. Non era solita a credere a cose come il destino, ma il fatto che abbia come coinquilino proprio Atlas e che sia in casa sua proprio quella sera le fece venire dei dubbi. Forse esisteva, dopotutto. E se fosse, evidentemente lei non gli suscitava molte simpatie. Si massaggiò le tempie che le incominciavano a dolere in seguito ai suoi pensieri frenetici e allo stress. Aspettava il momento e l'occasione giusta per avvicinarsi a lui, ma mai si sarebbe immaginata che sarebbe successo così presto. Il ricordo di quello che aveva visto il giorno precedente era ancora fresco e prepotente nella sua mente e la paura le aveva lasciato molte tracce addosso. Cosa le sarebbe successo ora? L'avrebbe attaccata? O invece non sarebbe successo nulla? Guardò pensierosa il mazzo delle sue Chiavi degli Spiriti Stellari sulla scrivania. Quanto avrebbe voluto che Natsu fosse lì con lei a guardarle le spalle! Per la prima volta non avrebbe badato alle sue visite clandestine che la facevano tanto infuriare... e nel mentre che la bionda pensava e pensava in cerca di una strategia da attuare, il ragazzo sbucò dal bagno, vestito solo dei suoi comodi pantaloni neri di cotone e del suo asciugamano, adagiato sulla testa bagnata. Le goccioline d'acqua scendevano delicate e incolori lungo suo petto asciutto, scomparendo poi sotto il bordo dei pantaloni. Si diresse con passo disinvolto in salone, mentre involontariamente gli occhi di Lucy cercavano di catturare vogliosi ogni singolo dettaglio, fino a soffermarsi su uno strano particolare. All'altezza del cuore il giovane aveva incastonata nella pelle un frammento di una gemma nera, dalla quale partivano delle ramificazioni del raggio di tre o quattro centimetri lungo tutto il suo perimetro. Incuriosita dai riflessi minacciosi che emanava la pietra, si alzò e andò verso il giovane, fino a ritrovarsi a pochi centimetri da lui, e accarezzò delicatamente il profilo della gemma e quelle ramificazioni che, a toccarle, parevano cicatrici sulla pelle. E lo erano. Al contatto della pelle fresca e dolce della maga Atlas rabbrividì inconsapevolmente. Vederla così vicino lo metteva estremamente a disagio. Era bella da mozzare il fiato. I suoi bei capelli dorati profumavano di vaniglia. La pelle chiara emanava ancora il calore della doccia. Aveva gli occhi scuri e caldi come quelli dei cerbiatti, e lo stavano scrutando attenti. Eccezion fatta per Alhena, non aveva mai avuto una ragazza così vicino da poterne ammirare il profilo, senza poterla toccare. Deglutì, e gli occhi gli caddero sulla generosa scollatura. Sentendo il proprio desiderio ammontare, gli sfuggì una bella imprecazione, e scansò la ragazza prima che l'istinto possa seguire di nuovo le lezioni amorose di Klaus. E non erano lezioni adatte ai minori.  
-Lucy, si può sapere che ti è preso?- le chiese un po' irritato, anche se era più per il nervosismo che aveva provato e per quei pensieri poco casti che gli aleggiavano in testa che lo facevano imbestialire.  
Lucy si riscosse solo in quel momento e guardò spaesata Atlas. Era stata talmente presa da quella pietra e da ciò che poteva significare che non si era accorta di essersi avvicinata così tanto a lui. Non appena se ne rese conto, arrossì violentemente.  
-Scusami, non so cosa mi è preso- disse turbata, guardando altrove –Vedere quella pietra mi ha incuriosito e non ho più pensato a quello che facevo. E' qualcosa che mi accade spesso- rise nervosamente, e lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi –Senti, cosa vuol dire... quella?- gli chiese. Atlas si morse il labbro, aggrottando la fronte. Non aveva voglia di raccontarle il suo passato e ciò che si nascondeva dietro quella pietra, ne valeva della sua copertura. Al tempo stesso però non aveva pensato alla possibilità che vedesse la gemma e che avrebbe destato curiosità. Ma era ovvio che potesse accadere. Era stato incauto, e si diede dello stupido. Cosa le avrebbe detto ora? Scrutò le iridi cioccolato della ragazza che lo guardavano preoccupata sotto una fronte leggermente aggrottata. Così sinceri. Così puri.  
-Una specie di... antica magia - gli sfuggì –Ma non ho voglia di parlarne. Sono affari miei, se non ti dispiace- disse in tono duro.  
-Oh, si… certo... scusami- disse desolata Lucy, abbassando lo sguardo. Atlas pensò che l'espressione che aveva in volto in quel momento era adorabile. Gli ricordava una bambina. Dimentico di quello che era successo appena un attimo fa, si avvicinò alla bionda e con un sorriso le accarezzò la testa. Lucy si sorprese al contatto. Possibile che le mani che avevano dato vita a quelle cose atroci siano le stesse che ora l'avevano toccata così gentilmente?  
-Non ci pensare. Grazie per la doccia- le disse.  
-Oh figurati, non è nulla- rispose la maga con un timido sorriso, distogliendo lo sguardo. Atlas la scrutò un secondo, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
Pensò che avrebbe tanto voluto stuzzicarla. Come faceva ad una certa persona...  
"Ah, basta, non è il momento adatto per i miei sadismi" pensò.  
-Senti...- proferì d'un tratto Lucy, catturando la sua attenzione –immagino che ci vorrà molto tempo per riparare al guasto, quindi... se vuoi, puoi venire da me ogni volta che avrai bisogno di... una doccia... ma non farti strane idee! È solo per evitare il bagno al fiume e non farti fare atti osceni in luogo pubblico come accade con Gray! Una volta è stato addirittura contattato dal Concilio per questo!- concluse imbarazzata, volgendo ancora una volta lo sguardo altrove.  
Non era la prima volta che si trovava a che fare con un suo nakama mezzo nudo (basti solo pensare a Gray appunto), ma con lui sembrava tutta un'altra storia...  
Atlas proruppe in una piccola risata. Era inaspettatamente bella... fresca come la brezza della sera al chiaro di luna.  
-Ok, ok, ho capito quello che vuoi dire, non c'è bisogno che ti agiti tanto- disse.  
"È così pura da dare quasi il voltastomaco. Che sia tutta finzione?" pensò "Prima però, devo sistemare una cosa..."  
Con fare sospetto, si avvicinò di più alla turbata ragazza, che finse di guardare da tutt'altra parte. Ne osservò per un attimo i femminei lineamenti del viso, per poi prenderle delicatamente il mento, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Un tuffo in un seducente mare vermiglio.  
Il cuore di Lucy martellava prepotente nel suo petto, mentre le guance le diventavano rosse. Sperò con tutta sé stessa che non avesse notato niente.  
Atlas continuò a fissarla intensamente, mentre faceva appello a tutto il suo potere di persuasione. Si accostò lentamente all'orecchio della ragazza, solleticandole il collo con le punte ancora bagnate dei suoi capelli rossi e platino.  
-Non parlare con nessuno della gemma che porto al petto. È questione di vita o di morte- le sussurrò, per poi scostarsi e scrutarla nuovamente in volto. Lucy era come stregata, ammaliata dal fascino di Atlas. Poteva ucciderti anche solo guardandoti, con quegli occhi. Sembravano come incantati, delle fiamme che danzano. Si chiese quante donne avesse messo ai suoi piedi, con quello sguardo.  
-Posso fidarmi di te?- chiese lui. Lucy annuì debolmente, ancora succube dell'atmosfera che li circondava. L'etere era così pesante e ardente che pareva solido al tatto. Il cuore le batteva ancora più forte.  
-Non dirò nulla a riguardo. Puoi fidarti di me- gli disse. Atlas la lasciò andare e si avviò verso l'uscio. Non era un granché come tattica per legarla a sé e ottenere il suo silenzio, ma non gli era venuto niente di meglio in mente. Era una delle poche tecniche di Klaus che riuscivano ad andare a segno.  
Lucy strinse nervosa i pugni, cercando di dare un contegno al corpo che sembrava provare strani brividi.  
Tutto quello che aveva provato alla vicinanza col ragazzo l'aveva intimorita. Molto.  
E poi il calore del suo corpo, il suo respiro... l'avevano mandata in confusione.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto avere Natsu lì con lei... era sicura che tutto le sarebbe stato più chiaro, se ci fosse stato lui accanto. Si portò una mano dove batteva ancora frenetico il cuore. Pensò di aver fatto un buon inizio quella sera. Se continuava così, presto si sarebbe fidato completamente di lei. O quasi almeno. Era importante che lo facesse, se voleva scoprire di più su di lui e capire cosa stia tramando. Intorno a lui aleggiavano troppi misteri, troppe domande senza risposta. A cominciare da quella strana gemma. Si appuntò di fare prossimamente delle ricerche a riguardo... magari in biblioteca.  
Atlas si rigirò ad osservare la ragazza per un'ultima volta.  
-Grazie ancora. Ci si becca in gilda allora- disse, seguito dal debole annuire della giovane, che, tuttavia, non lo guardava direttamente negli occhi. Era ancora rossa sulle guance.   
E terribilmente carina.  
Sospirò arreso –Beh, buonanotte, Lucy. E... sei molto carina quando arrossisci- proferì con un sorriso che lasciò stupita la ragazza, catturandone di nuovo l'attenzione. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un suono secco.  
"Klaus, è inutile illudersi, le donne mi manderanno fuori di testa." pensò salendo le scale.  
Entrato nella sua camera, si buttò a capofitto nel morbido letto. Sdraiato finalmente su qualcosa di comodo, si ritrovò a ripensare alla sua coinquilina, soffermandosi a lungo sulle sue curve formose. Si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se, lasciandosi guidare dai suoi istinti, le avesse tolto l’asciugamano di dosso. L’avrebbe baciata ovunque, mentre le mani accarezzavano il suo seducente corpo nudo. E lei… come avrebbe reagito alle sue attenzioni? A quei pensieri lascivi la sua coscienza si fece ben sentire, sotto le spoglie dell'austera voce di Alhena.  
"Vergognati, razza di vlakas pervertito!" strillava indignata.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, sorridendo all'immaginarsi la scena di lei che gli scoccava uno dei suoi migliori sguardi torvi con un bastone in mano pronto a gonfiarlo di botte.  
Ma lei non c'era con lui, e quel pensiero smorzò il sorriso che si era designato sulle sue labbra.  
Volse il capo verso la modesta finestra, immergendo lo sguardo nell'oscurità del cielo notturno. Come era strano, quel mondo: prima avvolto da una dorata luce accecante, dalla vita della gente e poi, tutto d'un tratto, così buio, così silenzioso, così... vuoto.  
In quel posto si sentiva come un marinaio in balia di acque a lui ignote, ma quella vista... quella vista gli ricordava tanto il cielo di Astral...  
Astral, la sua casa...  
Aveva promesso ad Alhena che si sarebbe sbrigato a tornare. L'indomani, avrebbe dato inizio alle sue ricerche. Le cose si sarebbero presto sistemate.  
O così sperava.  
Scrutò le stelle una ad una, stampandosi nella memoria la loro posizione, la loro nivea brillantezza, ogni loro nota di luce.  
E fu così che il marinaio sperduto, confortato dall'illusione di ciò che più a lui è caro e familiare, si addentrò nell'infinito mare dei sogni.

§ § § § §

Lucy fissava sognante il punto in cui il giovane era sparito. Era rimasta, in un certo senso, scioccata da quel dolce sorriso improvviso. Anzi, pensò, era proprio lui imprevedibile. Ti lasciava spiazzato ogni volta.  
"Che tipo ambiguo..." commentò fra sé e sé, sedendosi alla sua scrivania.  
Si poteva intuire a pelle che quel ragazzo nascondeva qualcosa che non voleva far sapere, ma pensava anche che non lo si conosceva abbastanza a fondo da poter trarre alcun tipo di conclusione.  
In sostanza: il fatto che sia un tipo dall'aria misteriosa e che abbia fatto fuori tutta quella gente, non significa che sia altrettanto spietato di carattere (o almeno sperava). I tipi così imprevedibili e schivi sono difficili da decifrare. Non si sa mai cosa gli passa per la testa. E se ti aspetti che ti diano una risposta, un indizio ai tuoi dubbi sul loro stesso atteggiamento beh, tutta fatica sprecata. Non te lo diranno mai. Ti lasciano la sorpresa all'ultimo. E in quel momento scopri che potevi aspettarti di tutto, meno che quello. È peggio di una partita a scacchi. Atlas doveva essere un bravo giocatore.  
Fatto sta che d'ora in poi, specialmente in sua presenza, avrebbe dovuto imparare a mascherare bene le sue emozioni e stare attenta alle parole e ai fatti. Sarà anche un tipo eccentrico, ma di certo era molto sveglio. Sarebbe stata dura.  
Nonostante tutto, con lui era riuscita ad avere un primo contatto, ora non le restava che passare al secondo. Decise che sarebbe stato l'indomani stesso. Su Erza e Gray sapeva di poter contare, per non parlare di Wendy, Carla e Happy, ma Natsu... sarebbe stato il più difficile da tenere a bada.  
Ma a questo avrebbe provveduto il giorno dopo. Per quanto riguarda quella strana pietra incastonata nel suo petto... non sapeva di preciso di cosa si trattasse, ma sentiva che non era nulla di buono. Aveva percepito un'aura oscura al suo interno. Doveva essere qualcosa di molto potente, dato che l'aveva sedotta così tanto da non accorgersi di quello che stava facendo. Aveva detto che si trattava di un'antica magia... Forse una qualche magia di Zeref? Finché non avesse scoperto di cosa si trattava, non poteva certo dir nulla ai suoi compagni. Decise di rispettare il patto con Atlas. Al momento sarebbe rimasto un segreto del quale solo lei sarebbe stata a conoscenza.  
Si passò le mani sopra la testa, inarcando la schiena per stiracchiarsi, sciogliendo la tensione che i suoi muscoli avevano accumulato. Con la testa piena di pensieri, Lucy preparò carta e penna davanti a sé ed incominciò a scrivere, senza far caso al fatto che, al posto del solito inchiostro color seppia, stava usando quello scarlatto, come gli occhi di un certo qualcuno che, inaspettatamente, stava occupando gran parte dei suoi pensieri...

§ § § § §

-Oh! Buongiorno Lucy...-  
La maga stava scendendo gli ultimi scalini, quando vide il suo nuovo inquilino al portone. Non riusciva ancora a metabolizzare il fatto che nel palazzo adesso abitava anche lui.  
-Buongiorno Atlas- gli sorrise -Ti sei alzato parecchio presto per andare in gilda-  
Atlas fece spallucce -Sono abituato a svegliarmi presto- disse. Ed era vero in parte. Ma la verità era che ancora non era abituato alla luce del sole, specialmente del primo mattino, anche se debole rispetto a quella che aveva avuto modo di vedere durante il giorno. Così si era svegliato colpito (letteralmente) dalle prime luci dell'alba, e non senza qualche imprecazione. Sperò che continuando così non gli sarebbe successo nulla alla sua vista. Andava piuttosto fiero della sua vista notturna. Lucy lo raggiunse al portone, accompagnata dal tintinnio delle sue Chiavi degli Spiriti Stellari. Quando le notò, ad Atlas per poco non venne un colpo.  
-M-ma quelle sono...?- le indicò sorpreso. Lucy guardò interdetta il suo mazzo di Chiavi.  
-Oh, queste? Si sono le Chiavi degli Spiriti Stellari, quelle d'oro. Ne posseggo 10, e le ultime due hanno un contratto con un'altra maga degli Spiriti che conosco- gli rivolse un sorriso, che però si spense piano piano nel vedere il volto di Atlas impallidire. -Ehi, tutto bene?- gli chiese preoccupata. Atlas si riscosse.  
-S-si, sto bene scusami. E' solo che nel mio paese ci sono parecchie leggende sui maghi degli Spiriti Stellari. Non avevo mai visto le chiavi dal vivo- le confessò. A quelle parole Lucy non poté fermare un gran sorriso, e gli occhi le brillarono fieri e incuriositi.  
-Davvero? E che genere di leggende?- chiese eccitata.  
"Mah, solo che siete i nostri antenati e che per il popolo di Astral siete quasi come degli dei" fece per dire sarcastico, ma si morse la lingua prima che potesse dirlo sul serio.  
-Beh, ecco...- iniziò a dire, uscendo dal portone. Lucy lo seguì, attendendo ansiosa la sua risposta. "Pensa in fretta Atlas, pensa in fretta!" si diceva il ragazzo intanto. Era rimasto seriamente scosso da quella scoperta. Nel suo mondo, erano veramente poche le persone in grado di maneggiare quel tipo di potere, e quelle che conosceva erano tutte alti esponenti del tempio dei Sacerdoti Celesti.  
Tuttavia, non appena fu fuori in strada, d'un tratto smise di pensare e si irrigidì, tenendosi allerta. Lucy notò il suo improvviso cambiamento e il volto farsi serio tutto d'un tratto. Aggrottando le sopracciglia gli si avvicinò cauta.  
-Atlas... che succede?- gli chiese, ma lui continuando a guardare di fronte a sé alzò l'indice destro come ad intimarla a stare zitta. Dopodiché, sotto lo sguardo interdetto di Lucy, si accucciò a terra e posò un orecchio sulla strada mattonata. La serietà della sua espressione, unita a quella posa buffa, rendeva la situazione ancora più stramba. Atlas sgranò gli occhi e si rimise in fretta in piedi. Afferrò il braccio di Lucy e l'attrasse a sé scansandosi dal centro della strada, mentre dal nulla una carrozza sfrecciò accanto a loro ad una velocità paurosa. Ancora mezzi abbracciati sulla sponda del fiume, i due guardarono interdetti la corsa forsennata di quel mezzo che si allontanava sempre più in fretta verso il centro di Magnolia.  
-Ma che diavolo era quello?- esclamò allarmata Lucy. Guardò Atlas, che la fissò intensamente con i suoi bellissimi occhi. Vederlo così da vicino le fece ricordare con enorme imbarazzo che gli stava quasi spalmata addosso. Incredibilmente per un attimo ebbe la piacevole sensazione di sentirsi protetta e al sicuro tra le sue braccia, il che la rese ancora più imbarazzata.  
-Non ne ho idea, ma credo che sia meglio fermarlo prima che faccia del male a qualcuno- disse, lasciandola andare dalla stretta protettiva. La sensazione di freddo e vuoto che seguì non piacque affatto alla maga, che vide il giovane iniziare a correre verso il centro della città. Lucy fece per seguirlo, quando sentì gridare il proprio nome dall'altra parte della strada. Si girò di scatto, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa: Natsu, Happy, Gray, ed Erza in lontananza che correvano a perdifiato verso di loro, i volti preoccupati e accaldati.  
-Ragazzi! Ma che è successo?- gridò la maga allarmata.  
-La carrozza! Ha dentro Romeo e Asuka!- urlò Erza con il fiatone senza smettere di correre.  
-Eeeeh?!- esclamò Lucy, girandosi verso la direzione opposta ai compagni –Vuoi dire che Asuka e Romeo erano tutti e due dentro a quella carrozza spericolata?!- strillò preoccupata. I suoi compagni la sorpassarono correndo senza risponderle, ma Lucy capì che per qualche strana ragione i due bambini erano finiti proprio lì dentro. Si unì anche lei alla corsa, sperando che Atlas, che li aveva preceduti da un bel po', riuscisse a fermarlo prima che succedesse qualcosa di brutto.  
Intanto...  
Atlas correva a perdifiato all'inseguimento del carro pazzo, che come aveva previsto, stava lasciando una lunga scia di disastri dietro si sé: gente perplessa e spaventata, qualche ferito, carri e merci rovesciate. Sapeva anche che non avrebbe mai potuto stare dietro a un tale veicolo continuando a correre. Se voleva raggiungerlo, doveva procurarsene uno anche lui. Scrutando da una parte all'altra della strada, i suoi occhi si imbatterono in un carro di un mendicante. Si fiondò all'istante sul mezzo, al momento senza guidatore, e tastò qua e là alla ricerca di un tasto d'accensione. Proprio quando stava cominciando ad innervosirsi, notò due corde nere collegate al di sotto del volante, entrambi terminanti con un bracciale di metallo nero sul quale vi era raffigurato un disegno che faceva intendere come dovevano essere usati. Seguendo le indicazioni del disegno, Atlas agganciò i due bracciali ai polsi, mentre il proprietario del carro, uscito dal negozio, gli si lanciò incontro gridando al ladro. Non appena nella sua testa si formò l'idea di scappare via di lì, il carro scattò in avanti, buttandolo all'indietro contro lo schienale. Riscosso dallo scatto improvviso Atlas afferrò il volante e si rimise all'inseguimento, ignorando i giramenti di testa che stava iniziando ad avere. Suppose che il carro in qualche modo andasse ad energia magica, dato che sentiva la sua riserva di energia magica indebolirsi mano a mano che aumentava la velocità. Ignorando il pericolo di rimanere a secco, Atlas diede a tutto gas e riuscì ad affiancarsi alla carrozza, che aveva quasi raggiunto i confini di Magnolia, continuando a seminare il panico sulla via principale. Atlas non riusciva a capire come si potesse avere una guida così spericolata e pensò che il guidatore fosse un vero pazzo, ma tutto gli fu chiaro quando lanciò un'occhiata al posto del guidatore e con suo grande stupore vide che era vuoto. Alla guida non c'era nessuno, la carrozza andava alla deriva, ed era un miracolo che non si fosse ancora schiantata. L'unico modo per fermarla senza arrecare danni al veicolo o alle persone in strada era montarci sopra e prendere il posto del guidatore. Atlas gli si accostò il più possibile, spostandosi in piedi al lato del suo veicolo per poter effettuare il salto. Si liberò il polso da uno dei bracciali, mentre con l'altro ancora attaccato manteneva la velocità e teneva fermo il volante. Si arrampicò sul bordo del suo carro, tenendosi in equilibrio come un acrobata sulla fune. Dopodiché con uno strattone si liberò in fretta dell'altro bracciale e saltò sulla carrozza, mentre l'altro carro diminuiva di velocità fino a fermarsi. Una volta a bordo, tastò in fretta tutta la superficie del posto di guida alla ricerca di un qualsiasi tipo di freno, ma si accorse che non ve ne era alcuno. Per un attimo ne fu stupito: come faceva un carro senza cavalli a correre ad una tale velocità se non possedeva alcun pannello di comando? Imprecando, si aggrappò al tetto della carrozza e tenendosi saldamente scivolò di lato vicino alla porta. Una volta oltrepassata, la aprì e ci si fiondò dentro, e con un ulteriore stupore vi trovò sui sedili un bambino moro svenuto e una bambina con due lunghe trecce nere e un cappello da cowboy, entrambi legati e imbavagliati. La bambina lo guardava spaventata con le lacrime agli occhi, e mugugnava qualcosa. Atlas le tolse il bavaglio. Tra le lacrime, la bambina disse: -Il pavimento, c'è qualcosa sotto il pavimento!- Il giovane senza dir nulla si inginocchiò sul pavimento di legno e lo tastò, percependo un'energia a lui familiare. Evocò a sé una spada, e dopo aver avvertito la bambina di proteggersi gli occhi, cominciò a colpire il legno più e più volte, più in fretta che poteva. Una volta fatto il buco, vi ficcò la testa, notando che sotto alla carrozza vi era attaccato un dispositivo argentato sottile e circolare che conosceva fin troppo bene: un propulsore ad energia lunare, uno di quelli che venivano dal suo mondo. Il cristallo incastonato al centro brillava a intermittenza, e Atlas finalmente scoprì come faceva il carro a muoversi ad una tale velocità. Ignorando momentaneamente il perché un aggeggio simile si trovasse lì in quel mondo, evocò un pugnale e tentò di levare la pietra dal nucleo centrale, l'unico modo per fermare il mezzo. Infilò la lama in una fessura attorno alla pietra e fece leva più forte che poté, ma senza risultato. Spazientito, provò un tentativo disperato: allungò il braccio verso il dispositivo, chiudendo la mano sulla pietra. Allora Atlas chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi, e ricorrendo al potere della gemma incastonata al petto, evocò delle fiamme blu notte tra le dita. La pietra del dispositivo incominciò a fumare al contatto con quelle fiamme, e con un ultimo, forte strattone riuscì a toglierla dal nucleo, provocando qualche scintilla. La carrozza tremò leggermente, perdendo visibilmente velocità e rallentando sempre più, come se fosse stata prosciugata di ogni tipo di energia. Atlas infilò la pietra in una delle sue tasche del mantello e liberò i due bambini. Si mise in spalla il bambino ancora inerme e prese in braccio la bambina, che aveva quasi smesso di piangere, e con un salto balzò fuori dal carro ancora in movimento, atterrando in equilibrio sul suolo. Si guardò intorno e si accorse che oramai avevano superato il confine della città. Per fortuna Magnolia era attraversata da una strada principale che non aveva alcun genere di deviazioni, e la carrozza aveva corso proprio su quella. Era un miracolo che non avesse sbandato. Atlas mise giù la bambina e posò delicatamente a terra anche il bambino, al quale controllò il polso e la temperatura corporea. Pareva non avere traumi fisici.  
-Gli hanno soffiato addosso un potente sonnifero, mentre tentavamo di scappare- spiegò la bambina al giovane, tirandosi su il naso -Ci eravamo quasi riusciti- singhiozzò -Se non fossi scappata da lui, Romeo non avrebbe mai combattuto con quei trafficanti per salvarmi, e non saremmo mai capitati in questa situazione!- pianse -E' colpa mia! E' tutta colpa mia!-  
Atlas le sorrise, prendendo il suo cappello per posarselo sulla testa. La bambina lo guardò interdetta tra le lacrime.  
-Beh, ma sono comunque arrivato io a salvarvi no?- disse, facendole l'occhiolino. Le rimise il cappello sulla testa -L'importante è che state entrambi bene. Che ne dici di tornare indietro ora? Mamma e papà saranno in pensiero per voi-  
-Si!- rispose la piccola. Scrutò pensierosa Atlas per un attimo, aggrottando le sopracciglia -Ma tu come ti chiami? E perché hai quei capelli strani? Ti sei tinto? Perché hai gli occhi rossi? Sono delle lenti? Da dove vieni? Qual'è la tua gilda?- chiese a raffica. Il giovane rise.  
-Ehi calma, una domanda alla volta. Mi chiamo Atlas, i miei occhi e i capelli sono autentici e vengo dalla gilda di Fairy Tail. Soddisfatta?- al nome di Fairy Tail la bambina lanciò un verso stupito.  
-Oh! Anche tu sei di Fairy Tail! Noi veniamo da lì! Anche mamma e papà!- disse entusiasta. Poi però parve come ricordarsi di qualcosa e assunse un cipiglio sospettoso -Aspetta però- bofonchiò -Fammi vedere il marchio- disse. Atlas sospirò, scostandosi la maglietta per farle vedere il marchio sulla spalla destra. Di fronte a quella prova la bambina parve rilassarsi.  
-Allora, vi accompagno alla gilda?- propose Atlas. La piccola annuì, senza togliere lo sguardo dagli occhi e dai capelli del giovane -Bene. Quale è il tuo nome? E il ragazzo qui è Romeo giusto?-  
-Si, lui è Romeo. Io mi chiamo Asuka- rispose la bambina, mentre Atlas si caricava Romeo sulle spalle. Incominciarono a camminare verso la città.  
-Senti, ti va di dirmi come avete fatto a finire imbavagliati dentro quella carrozza?- le chiese. Asuka assunse un'espressione triste, e gli occhi le divennero di nuovo lucidi. Atlas si aspettava che scoppiasse a piangere o non rispondesse per niente alla sua domanda, ma la bambina parlò.  
-Stavamo facendo un giro a vedere dei negozi. Ero arrabbiata perché volevo andarci da sola, ma mamma e papà non me l'avevano permesso. Avevano chiesto a Romeo di tenermi d'occhio, e quindi era venuto con me. Quando lui si è distratto, sono scappata via, ma quei brutti cattivoni mi hanno presa. Mi stavano legando, quando Romeo era arrivato a salvarmi. Vedendo che era un mago, uno di loro gli ha soffiato addosso una polvere che lo fece subito addormentare. Poi lo legarono e buttarono su quella carrozza con quello strano coso, pensando di sbarazzarsi di lui. Però io sono riuscita a scappare e a montare sulla carrozza prima che mi portassero via- raccontò tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. Atlas guardava dispiaciuto la bambina, gli ricordava sé stesso nel periodo in cui era morta sua madre, quando non faceva altro che rubare per sopravvivere e scappare dalla Guardia e dai brutti ceffi che gli davano la caccia. Un senso familiare di solitudine e dolore lo attanagliò, pensando a quei ricordi. Non sapendo cosa dire o come consolare Asuka dopo quella brutta esperienza, continuò a camminare in silenzio, guardandola di sottecchi di tanto in tanto. Poi però si ricordò delle parole che gli disse Alhena i primi giorni che si erano conosciuti: se guardare al passato ti annega, allora guarda al futuro che si spalanca sopra di te, e sopravviverai. Guardò di nuovo Asuka, cercando per un attimo le parole giuste, e le disse: -Asuka... non dovresti pensarci troppo. Non puoi cambiare quello che è successo, ma puoi sempre fare in modo che non accada più no?- la bambina, anche se ancora triste, lo guardava incuriosita, come se non riuscisse a capire bene le sue parole. Si schiarì la voce. A consolare con le parole era una vera frana, lo sapeva. -Voglio dire... va bene guardarsi indietro, ma l'importante è il tragitto che hai davanti. Mi capisci?- la bambina continuava a guardarlo senza proferir parola. Cominciando a sentirsi a disagio, distolse lo sguardo. -Ecco, ehm... -

-Sai Atlas, sei proprio strano- sentenziò Asuka. Atlas sospirò demoralizzato e piuttosto innervosito (insomma, possibile che lì lo considerino tutti così strano?), ma prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa la bambina continuò -Ma mi sei simpatico. Grazie per averci salvato- disse sorridendogli allegramente, con il naso un pò rosso per i pianti. Atlas le rivolse un lieve sorriso, godendosi della sensazione che si prova quando nella tua vita fai finalmente qualcosa di buono. Si gustò goccia per goccia quella calda sensazione che dolcemente sembrava lavargli via, anche se per poco, lo sporco che aveva dentro, quello che gli faceva pensare di essere meno umano, e più mostro. Quello per cui valeva la pena di mettere a rischio la propria vita in prima linea. Quello che lo faceva sentire come se avesse uno scopo ben preciso nella vita, come se avesse un posto tutto tuo. Ma non era forse quello il motivo per cui era entrato a far parte dell'Ordine dei Cavalieri della Corona? Anche se ad obbligarlo era stato la Regina per riscatto Atlas sapeva, anche se inconsapevolmente, di aver semplicemente colto l'occasione per soddisfare un desiderio più profondo a lungo celato e legato alla sua sopravvivenza. Forse anche la Regina lo sapeva già, allora.  
"Proteggi la Casata Reale, e la tua vita verrà risparmiata. Proteggi mia figlia, e il tuo cuore vivrà. Proteggi il mio popolo, e la tua anima forse si salverà."  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quelle parole. Uno degli incontri più importanti della sua vita. Uno di quegli incontri dove capisci che da quel momento in avanti, molte cose cambieranno definitivamente. Lo sai, te lo senti. E quello fu il momento in cui rinacque dalle ceneri del passato, ribattezzato sotto altre spoglie. La possibilità di un nuovo inizio. Non più Noctis, il figlio maltrattato, il ladro e l'orfano. Ma Atlas. Ripensando al passato e agli ultimi avvenimenti che gli erano capitati, il ragazzo capì che prima di tornare a casa, avrebbe dovuto sistemare al più presto i conti con Gacrux... e affrontare per l'ultima volta l'uomo dei suoi incubi. Sapeva che se non l'avrebbe fatto, il suo vecchio io avrebbe continuato a tormentarlo e a impedirgli di andare avanti e rispettare quella richiesta fino allo stremo delle forze. Nel mentre che continuava a camminare con Asuka e con Romeo in spalla verso la gilda, Atlas sentiva che presto sarebbe arrivato un altro di quei momenti che avrebbero lasciato il segno, una cicatrice. Nonostante il nodo allo stomaco e l'inquietudine, tutto quello che Atlas si ripeteva era una sola parola: "presto... presto...".

§ § § § §

Lucy non sapeva dire per la precisione da quanto tempo stessero correndo. Tutto quello che voleva in quel momento era una bottiglia d'acqua e un bagno fresco dove rilassarsi. Era tutta sudata e appiccicosa per via della corsa e del caldo, e aveva la gola secca per lo sforzo e la preoccupazione. Di Atlas non vi era traccia, e sperò con tutto il cuore che fosse riuscito a fermare la carrozza e a salvare i due bambini. In città non c'erano stati danni ingenti, ma la gente che era per strada si era parecchio spaventata. Scrutando in lontananza davanti a sé alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno, la maga scorse una chioma bionda e rossa che si avvicinava con una persona in spalla. A quella vista il cuore le si strinse per il sollievo e allo stesso tempo per la preoccupazione.  
-Asuka!!- strillò Erza. La bambina iniziò a correre a perdifiato e raggiunse il gruppo, incontrandosi a metà strada. Erza si inginocchiò e la prese delicatamente per le spalle.  
-Stai bene? E romeo? La carrozza?- chiese ansiosa, mentre Lucy, Gray e Natsu la guardavano preoccupati e con un pò di fiatone. Asuka scosse la testa sorridendo.  
-Sto bene. E' tutto a posto- si girò indietro verso Atlas, che intanto li aveva raggiunti. Vedendolo, il cuore di Lucy perse un battito, e la maga capì che il ragazzo che portava in spalla era Romeo, apparentemente come svenuto. -Atlas ci ha salvato! E' stato fighissimo!- raccontò la bambina entusiasta e gesticolando -E' balzato come un gatto dal carro alla carrozza e l'ha fermata subito con una magia strana! Poi ci ha liberato e siamo saltati giù dalla carrozza ancora in corsa! Stavamo ritornando alla gilda ora-  
Erza guardò interdetta Atlas, mentre Natsu e Gray lo guardavano sospettosi. O almeno Gray lo era, si disse Lucy, Natsu pareva volerlo incenerire vivo. La maga si chiese quale fosse la "magia strana" della quale parlava Asuka, ma non sapeva quanto potesse prendere seriamente quelle parole, essendo una bambina. Guardò ancora Atlas, che pareva tranquillo.  
-E' andata così?- chiese Erza, guardando fermamente il mago. Atlas sostenne il suo sguardo, e Lucy giurò di vedere i suoi occhi rossi ardere come se fossero stati fatti di fuoco. Le venne da pensare agli avvenimenti dell'altra sera, e a come l'aveva protetta quella mattina, e il pensiero la fece arrossire. Sentendosi osservata, si girò verso Natsu, che la guardava intensamente con un sopracciglio alzato, come a chiederle se andasse tutto bene. Lei gli sorrise dolcemente e scosse la testa, sentendo un dolce calore al petto. Sapeva che l'autore era proprio lui, che si preoccupava sempre per lei. Sempre. Da quel lontano giorno in cui l'aveva salvata da Bora, lui l'aveva sempre protetta e aiutata. Senza Natsu, non sarebbe stata nulla.  
-Sì, è come ha detto Asuka. Romeo ha combattuto valorosamente per salvare entrambi, ma gli hanno lanciato addosso un potente sonnifero. Non prendetevela con lui- disse Atlas, riscuotendo Lucy dai suoi stessi pensieri. Asuka annuì debolmente, a testa bassa.  
-A dire la verità la colpa è mia...- cominciò, e raccontò agli altri tutta la storia dal principio. Non appena ebbe finito, Erza sospirò e le posò una mano sulla testa.  
-Che storia...- commentò Gray grattandosi la nuca.  
-Coraggio, ora non pensarci- le disse Erza con un sorriso un pò stanco. Atlas pensò che doveva essersi preoccupata parecchio. -L'importante è che tutte e due state bene. Ora non pensiamoci più e ritorniamo alla gilda, saranno tutti preoccupati, specie mamma e papà. Al Master non diremo nulla, ci inventeremo una scusa. Va bene?- Asuka annuì, dandole la mano. Erza guardò di nuovo Atlas.  
-Ce la fai a portarlo in spalla?- gli chiese. Atlas alzò un sopracciglio, mantenendosi inespressivo.  
-Ovvio. Per chi mi hai preso?- ribatté guardandola in modo pungente, mentre si incamminava. Tutto il gruppo lo fissò pensieroso. Il ricordo di quello che gli avevano visto fare al porto era ancora fresco nelle loro menti.  
-Beh, è ora di tornare in gilda...- sospirò Gray guardando Lucy e Natsu, mentre si metteva le mani in tasca.  
-Lucy!! Ho fame! Dammi del pesce!- esclamò in volo Happy.  
-Happy! Ma per chi mi hai preso?! Per una pescivendola?!- gli sbottò la maga, portandosi le mani ai fianchi. Poi notò la faccia di Atlas che guardava Happy e per poco non le venne da ridere. Aveva la bocca mezza aperta e sbatteva le palpebre incredulo. Poi chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, borbottando qualcosa che la maga non riuscì a capire e riprese a camminare.  
-Non mi piace. Non mi piace per niente- borbottava accanto a lei Natsu. Non c'era bisogno di sforzarsi per capire a chi si riferisse.  
-Lo so Natsu, ma dobbiamo portare pazienza. Ricordi quello che vi ho detto la sera scorsa?- gli rammentò la maga. Natsu la guardò in silenzio per un istante, poi distolse lo sguardo. Aveva la fronte leggermente aggrottata.  
-Si, me lo ricordo- disse piano, tanto che pareva parlare più con sé stesso -Solo che... non voglio che tu rimanga coinvolta in qualcosa di pericoloso per colpa sua. Non riuscirei a perdonarmelo-  
Lucy lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, il cuore che le iniziava a battere forte per l'emozione. Aveva proprio sentito quello che pensava di aver sentito? Era stato proprio Natsu a dirlo? O se lo era immaginato? Ma prima che riuscisse a dire o fare qualcosa, il ragazzo si avviò insieme agli altri, lasciandola indietro in un piccolo stato di shock. Con il sole splendente a dominare il cielo di quella giornata sopra di sé, Lucy spostò lo sguardo da Atlas a Natsu, da Natsu ad Atlas, sempre più confusa da tutti quei sentimenti che ultimamente la stavano scuotendo come in balia di una tempesta. Abbassando mestamente lo sguardo, si strinse le braccia al petto.

"Mamma... che mi sta succedendo?"


	5. Fiducia e verità

Più era il tempo che passava lì dentro, più Atlas si rendeva conto di essere finito, letteralmente, in un altro mondo. Se non un altro pianeta in qualche galassia sperduta. Dire che la gilda era un caos era troppo poco per rendere al meglio la situazione che dilagava in quelle quattro enormi mura. E il pensiero di essere finito a far parte di quella gang di pazzi gli faceva un effetto ancora più strano. Il ragazzo se ne stava seduto ad uno dei tavoli della gilda, immerso in una bolla densa di pensieri, e osservava con sguardo vuoto le urla, risate e risse che si propagavano a macchia d'olio nello spazio circostante. Rientrato dalla sua piccola avventura (o forse è meglio dire salvataggio) con i suoi neo-colleghi maghi, aveva assistito al risveglio di Romeo e al suo piccolo battibecco con Asuka, che passata la paura e il senso di colpa era tornata la bambina vispa di sempre. Insomma, tutto era finito bene e il Master non era stato avvertito di nulla. Data la questione risolta, era inutile parlare con lui dell'accaduto e farlo preoccupare, magari compromettendo sensibilmente il suo stato di salute. Atlas bevve un sorso del suo fresco bloodymary e fissò il bicchiere, osservando il liquido color rubino mentre lo faceva ondeggiare lentamente in cerchio. Forse per quelli della gilda la questione era pure risolta, ma per lui non lo era affatto: trovare quel propulsore sotto la carrozza fu per lui un altro piccolo shock. Se trovare i fucili magici in mano a quei briganti al porto di Hargeon lo aveva preoccupato, questo era forse ancora peggio. Ormai poteva dirlo quasi con certezza, ma Gacrux si era fatta un mercato nero su quel mondo, e chissà quanto grande. Ma a cosa gli serviva? Che collegamento aveva tutto ciò con Astral, con i portali? La situazione si stava mostrando esattamente come aveva presupposto e aveva la sinistra sensazione che le cose sarebbero andate anche peggio. Il che non era una novità, dato che nel suo "lavoro" prepararsi sempre al peggio era fondamentale... Il problema di fondo era che lì era completamente solo. Non aveva un esercito a cui affidarsi. Non aveva il tenente colonnello Klaus o il colonello Olivier a sostenerlo. Non aveva la preziosa guida della regina, né i suoi saggi consigli. Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sistemare tutta quella brutta faccenda senza nessuno ad aiutarlo e senza farsi scoprire. Anzi, ne era piuttosto scettico. Alzò lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere tra le mani e scrutò assente gli altri membri della gilda, ignari dell'esistenza di un altro mondo, della sua vera identità e di quello che di lì a breve sarebbe loro accaduto. Anche se avesse chiesto aiuto a qualcuno dei presenti, si sarebbe potuto fidare? Come avrebbero reagito a sentire tutta quell'assurda storia? Il suo sguardo pensieroso, perso come un vagabondo in mezzo a una tempesta di neve, fu attirato dal lampo di una chioma biondo oro, quella di Lucy, e si soffermò a guardarla ridere e scherzare insieme alla ragazza dai capelli rossi, al rosato con il gatto volante e allo stripper moro. Strinse le pupille nello sforzo di ricordarsi i loro nomi (gli avevano detto Erza, Natsu, Happy e Gray giusto?) quando Lucy si accorse che li stava osservando, da qualche tavolo più in là. Atlas ebbe l'impulso di distogliere lo sguardo, ma resistette e mantenne il contatto con lei, nel tentativo di bluffare lo stato emotivo altalenante in cui si trovava in quel momento. La conosceva da poco, ma si era reso conto che la ragazza non era affatto un tipo stupido con il quale ci si può permettere di abbassare la guardia. Continuò a fissarla intensamente, e dopo qualche istante la ragazza cedette, presa dall'imbarazzo, e abbassò lo sguardo con un'espressione preoccupata che Atlas non seppe spiegare. Il ragazzo lo abbassò a sua volta e si diede dello stupido. Nella sua vita di strada (e non solo) una delle tante cose che aveva imparato era quella di non fidarsi mai troppo di nessuno, e quando lo aveva fatto, ne aveva pagato amaramente il prezzo. Non conosceva affatto nessuna delle persone lì presenti, come avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di raccontare loro una storia di un tale peso, una storia che comprometteva il bene non di un mondo, ma di ben due mondi? E se così facendo si sarebbe cacciato ancora più nei guai? E se lo avessero rinchiuso in qualche prigione? Se lo avessero tradito e spifferato tutto a qualcuno? Se non gli avessero più permesso di ritornare a casa, di tornare da Alhena?   
D'improvviso sbarrò gli occhi, e al pensiero dei brividi di terrore gli corsero come serpenti lungo la schiena.  
Alhena... se le andassero a fare del male? Cosa sarebbe successo se decidessero di sottomettere Astral? E se, invece, si sbagliasse di grosso e proprio non dire niente a nessuno si rivelasse la scelta fatale?   
Esasperato e stressato da quel frenetico pensare, Atlas ringhiò e si passò le mani tra i capelli, fermandole poi sul collo e sospirando a occhi chiusi. D'un tratto sentì tutta la stanchezza dello sconforto addossarsi sulle sue spalle. Forse per la prima volta in tutti quegli anni, il ragazzo non sapeva cosa fare, quale fosse la via più giusta da seguire. La posta in gioco era enormemente alta e se avesse commesso anche il minimo errore, sarebbe saltata non solo la sua copertura, ma anche l'intera missione. Forse il mondo intero. Anzi i mondi. Cosa doveva fare quindi? Come doveva comportarsi? Atlas non lo sapeva proprio, e ciò gli causava un perenne stato di stress come non ne aveva mai provati prima e che lo rendeva sempre più vulnerabile, più distratto. Il suo piano di partenza era quello di immischiarsi negli affari loschi, nel mercato nero, bluffare in una doppia vita e sporcarsi le mani, risolvendo l'enigma al più presto possibile. Niente di nuovo o di particolarmente scandalizzante per lui, ma era difficile farlo quando dovevi passare gran parte del tuo tempo in un ambiente come quello di Fairy Tail, dove esistevano principi e ideali che lui era stato costretto a diffidare sin da quando era un bambino, sin dalla morte di sua madre. Ideali così profondamente saldati nell'anima della gilda, nell'anima dei suoi membri, che anche un nuovo arrivato come lui potrebbe percepirli: la lealtà, la famiglia, la cieca fiducia l'uno nell'altro. E in qualità di nuovo membro, il ragazzo era costantemente sotto esame, per accertarsi di essere meritevole del loro prezioso tesoro. Lo capiva dai loro sguardi, increspati di sospetto e diffidenza ogni volta che era nel loro campo visivo. Il rosato e il moro, per qualche ragione a lui ignara, lo erano particolarmente, date le occhiatacce che gli riservavano senza ritegno. Ma non poteva certo biasimarli... del resto, nemmeno lui avrebbe riservato loro un trattamento diverso se fossero stati loro ad arrivare, anche se accidentalmente, ad Al Nair.   
"Alhena invece, sono sicuro che si sarebbe messa ad osservarli giorno e notte senza sosta, magari appostata da qualche parte con un taccuino in mano in stile da perfetta stalker..." pensò divertito.  
-Ma guarda! E' la prima volta che ti vedo sorridere così!- esclamò d'un tratto una voce squillante. Atlas alzò lo sguardo, e il sorriso che aveva si smorzò sulle labbra. Davanti a lui si era seduta proprio Lucy, e accanto a lei vi era Erza, che stava gustando con espressione appagata un pezzo generoso di torta alle fragole.   
-A cosa stai pensando?- continuò la maga. Atlas esitò un attimo, prima di decidersi a rispondere.  
-A una mia... amica, a cui tengo molto- disse, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sul bicchiere e bevendosi un altro sorso di bloodymary. Un lungo sorso, data l'improvvisa gola secca.  
-Oh!- esclamò Lucy sorpresa, spalancando gli occhi -E vive qui vicino?- chiese, appoggiando tutti e due i gomiti sul tavolo, in ascolto insieme a Erza, che continuava a gustarsi in silenzio il suo dolce.   
-No- rispose Atlas -Vive in una città lontana... così sperduta da sembrare su un altro pianeta-   
"In tutti i sensi" aggiunse mentalmente in tono sarcastico.  
-Immagino tu non la veda da tanto tempo- commentò pensierosa Lucy.  
-Già, ma... ora non ho voglia di parlare di lei- deglutì a fatica -E' un tasto dolente per me- tagliò corto il giovane. Lucy aggrottò la fronte dispiaciuta e distolse gli occhi dal giovane, in un palese disagio. Forse era stato troppo rude con la ragazza. Ma se solo lei avesse saputo cosa stia passando in quel momento... A ripensarci, Atlas dovette resistere all'impulso improvviso di urlare con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e spaccare il tavolo in due a suon di pugni. Ma non poteva. Doveva restare calmo, apparire imperturbabile. Perciò si limitò a stringere le nocche così forte da farle sbiancare, mentre Erza posava il cucchiaino d'acciaio sul piatto vuoto e prese parola.  
-Atlas, ascolta... molto probabilmente ti sarai chiesto per quale motivo ci siamo sedute qui al tavolo con te, dato che sin dal tuo arrivo ci siamo scambiati a malapena qualche parola...- iniziò la rossa -Ma Asuka e Romeo ci hanno raccontato di uno strano oggetto dotato di una fonte magica sconosciuta, un oggetto che si trovava sotto al carro dei briganti e che tu hai distrutto. Abbiamo bisogno di maggiori dettagli per fare rapporto al Master- concluse, fissandolo intensamente. Ancora stretto in un fascio di nervi, Atlas alzò un sopracciglio, interdetto.  
-Fare rapporto? Ma non avevamo deciso di tenerlo all'oscuro?- disse. Erza chiuse gli occhi per un momento e sospirò, come per prepararsi a dire qualcosa di decisamente poco gradevole.  
-Ti abbiamo visto, al porto, l'altro giorno- sentenziò con sguardo serio -Abbiamo visto tutto. E sai cosa intendo-  
Lucy guardò la propria compagna tra lo stupito e lo scandalizzato -Erza!- esclamò incredula. Ma Titania continuò a guardare dritta negli occhi di Atlas, in cerca di una qualche reazione da parte sua. Il giovane sospirò, pesantemente. Peggio di così non poteva andare. O forse doveva esserne sollevato, così da poter sputare fuori tutta la verità una volta per tutte?  
-E allora?- disse in maniera provocante -Arriva dritta al punto- esortò gelido. Ma Erza non si fece intimidire, e l'atmosfera tra loro divenne più tesa. Lucy si guardò furtiva intorno, a disagio, e notò a malincuore che Natsu e Gray le stavano osservando preoccupati, e che alcune delle persone lì presenti si erano accorti della brutta aria che stava tirando lì. La maga si morse il labbro, e tornò a guardare i due seduti allo stesso tavolo.  
-Abbiamo perquisito i corpi dei ladri, dopo che sei scappato via- continuò Erza -Avevano delle armi addosso che non avevo mai visto in vita mia, e da quello che mi hanno raccontato Asuka e Romeo, sono molto simili, se non dello stesso genere, a quella strana arma che hanno visto sulla carrozza di quei briganti. Probabilmente si è creato un nuovo mercato nero, e dato che potrebbe avere a che fare con tutta Fiore, sono obbligata a mettere al corrente il Master. Fatalità le merci, da quel che ho sentito, hanno iniziato a circolare poco prima il tuo arrivo... ora, non sto dicendo che tu sia coinvolto in prima persona nei traffici, ma ho ragione di sospettare che tu abbia un qualche legame con tutta questa storia. Noi non ti giudicheremo, ma se sei a conoscenza di qualcosa a riguardo, ti prego di raccontarcela e di collaborare per evitare probabili danni ingenti- concluse. Atlas si incupì e dopo un altro lungo sospiro si massaggiò le tempie, stressato e indeciso sul da farsi. Eccolo lì, l'errore che non poteva permettersi, quello che gli avrebbe fatto saltare la copertura. Mai si era immaginato che lo avessero sorpreso così con le mani nel sacco, non quella volta, non quando si era assicurato di non essere seguito da nessuno, di essere completamente solo. Sfortuna nera. Ora, qualunque scusa si sarebbe inventato, non sarebbe stata credibile. Erza e Lucy non se la sarebbero mai bevuta, figurarsi il Master. Ma proprio in quel momento, pensando alla bionda, gli venne in mente una cosa...  
-Allora, tu sapevi...- iniziò d'un tratto, rivolgendosi a Lucy -Quella sera, già sapevi tutto- le disse con sguardo accusatorio, alludendo alla sera prima, quando era stato nel suo appartamento. Lucy sembrò sentirsi in colpa, e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, rompendo per un attimo il contatto con lui.   
-Si... si, lo sapevo- disse con voce fievole, e un momento dopo tornò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, con uno sguardo incredibilmente serio e determinato -Ma non ti ho mentito quando ti ho detto che potevi fidarti di me. Lo giuro sui miei Spiriti Stellari- disse. Atlas restò molto sorpreso da quelle parole, ma si soffermò ancora a scrutarla, in cerca di altre conferme. Nonostante la pressione psicologica a cui era sottoposta dagli occhi ardenti del giovane, Lucy mantenne un cipiglio risoluto. A quanto pareva, la ragazza era sincera, e lui non aveva né la forza, né la lucidità, né la possibilità di scappare incolume a quell'interrogatorio. E anche se ci fosse riuscito per miracolo, aveva la vaga sensazione che le cose avrebbero preso una piega anche peggiore di quella attuale, se avesse mentito in quel momento. E poi, doveva crearsi degli alleati, altrimenti da solo non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Un generale non vale nulla senza il suo esercito, senza i suoi fidati e fedeli sottoposti.  
"Come una regina non vale nulla, senza il suo popolo... non ha ragione di esistere"   
Era quello che gli diceva sempre Alhena. E aveva ragione.  
-Ok, va bene mi arrendo, vi racconterò tutto...- decise -Ma non qui. E voglio solo voi e il Master. Questo è il patto che vi propongo-  
Erza annuì -Va bene. Vediamoci in biblioteca, fra dieci minuti- disse, alzandosi insieme a Lucy -Ci saranno anche Natsu, Happy, Charle, Wendy e Gray, dato che anche loro erano con noi quel giorno-  
-Capito, nessun'altro?- disse, irritato, mentre le due scuotevano la testa e si congedavano. Con quante caspita di persone si era fatto beccare?! Stizzito, tracannò in un solo sorso metà bicchiere del bloodymary restante, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Lucy. Pensando a quella strana pietra nera che aveva visto incastonata al petto del giovane, Lucy ebbe la sensazione che quella che sarebbero andati a scoprire sarebbe stata solo una mezza verità, solo una faccia del medaglione.  
Quello che non sapeva, era quanto aveva ragione.

§ § § § §

Come stabilito, qualche minuto più tardi il gruppo, insieme al Master, stava scendendo le scale in direzione della biblioteca. Ogni passo sembrava farsi sempre più pesante, e tra di loro aleggiava una tensione palpabile, anche se cercavano di non darlo a vedere. Lucy teneva lo sguardo basso, ed era irrequieta, non si sentiva affatto rilassata per ciò che sarebbero andati a scoprire. Come non lo era Natsu, data l'aura stranamente astiosa che prorompeva dalla sua figura. Lucy non ricordava di averlo mai visto così... voleva tanto chiedergli cosa lo turbava fino a quel punto, ma le parole le si bloccarono in gola, come se per uscire avessero dovuto prima oltrepassare le mura di una fortezza inespugnata. In balia di quel timore che galleggiava sulla bocca dello stomaco, strinse forte le chiavi dei suoi Spiriti Stellari, in cerca di anche solo un barlume di conforto.  
-Ma siamo sicuri che possiamo fidarci di uno come lui?- d'un tratto borbottò seccato il Dragon Slayer. Il Master sospirò stancamente.  
-Non lo so Natsu, ma dobbiamo dargli il beneficio del dubbio e sentire quello che ha da dire. La situazione nel mondo magico potrebbe essere davvero critica, quelle armi stanno spuntando a vista d'occhio tra le gilde oscure... e lui sembra essere l'unico a saperne qualcosa, quindi non abbiamo altra scelta- disse in tono grave.   
Appena scesa la rampa di scale, il piccolo gruppo trovò Atlas appoggiato al tavolo di legno al centro della biblioteca, mentre sfogliava assorto un libro dalla copertina color petrolio logorata, rilegata da disegni fantasiosi color oro, che Lucy riconobbe subito: era un antico libro di leggende, che lei aveva letto più volte. A guardarlo leggere uno dei suoi libri preferiti, le scappò un piccolo sorriso. E si guadagnò un'occhiata torva da parte di Natsu.  
Sentendo lo scricchiolante rumore di passi sulle vecchie assi di legno di quella biblioteca, Atlas alzò lo sguardo, prestando tutta la sua attenzione dal libro che aveva in mano ai nuovi arrivati.  
-Sa, Master, mi sento proprio in dovere di dire che avete una splendida biblioteca- esordì chiudendo con uno schiocco il libro.  
-Di tutte le cose che ci sono da dire, parlare della biblioteca è l'unica che ti viene in mente?- sbottò incredulo Gray.  
Atlas fece spallucce, spostando lo sguardo da una parte -Beh, era solo un modo per alleggerire la tensione, si riesce a tagliare con un coltello- poi spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, e gli rivolse un ghigno -Ma forse preferisci che si parli della parte in cui tu sei in mutande?-   
Gray strabuzzò gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo interdetto, rendendosi conto con sua grande sfortuna che il collega aveva ragione: senza accorgersene, forse per la tensione, si era sbarazzato dei vestiti ed era rimasto solo con il suo indumento intimo addosso.  
Di fronte allo sguardo esasperato e quasi divertito dei suoi compagni lì presenti, Gray non sapeva se sentirsi più imbarazzato o adirato, ma nulla gli proibì di lanciargli un'occhiata gelida.  
-Il sarcasmo certo non ti manca. - puntualizzò con una nota di risentimento.  
Atlas, divertito dall'opportunità di sfogare lo stress che aveva accumulato con il suo sadismo, finse un inchino e lo ringraziò del complimento, facendo ancora più ribollire il sangue al mago del ghiaccio.  
Ma in tutto ciò, quel che più sorprese Lucy e i presenti fu che neanche Natsu, che era sempre disposto a dare man forte a Gray in qualunque situazione, non avesse proferito parola a discapito del rivale. Questo faceva ancora più intendere quanto Atlas non gli andasse a genio. E Lucy, osservandolo, si preoccupava sempre di più: non lo aveva mai visto in uno stato così cupo e astioso, e continuava a chiedersene il motivo. Stava per allungare la mano a sfiorargli il braccio e rassicurarlo, per dirgli che qualunque cosa lo turbasse, lei sarebbe sempre stata al suo fianco a supportarlo, per dirgli che poteva dirle qualunque cosa gli passasse per la testa, quando il Master prese finalmente parola dopo un lungo silenzio.  
-Bene Atlas, ora che siamo qui, che ne diresti se ci raccontassi tutto fin dal principio? -  
Atlas fissò un momento il vecchio che gli stava davanti: la corporatura esile e la statura piccola, insieme alla veneranda età, tradivano l'aura potente che emanava la sua magia. Sotto le folte ciglia ormai bianche e ragnatele di rughe si dimenava nello sguardo fiero l'anima di un uomo che aveva vissuto tante battaglie. Fin da quando lo vide la prima volta, appena entrato in gilda, istintivamente ne aveva provato un grande rispetto, e pensandoci ora si rese conto per quale motivo i membri della gilda parlavano di lui con assoluta devozione. Con un sospiro che pareva pesare quanto gli anni di un veterano, il ragazzo appoggiò la schiena al tavolo dietro di sé, mettendosi a braccia conserte.  
-Sarà una storia un po' lunga, vi avverto. Perciò mettetevi comodi. -  
E sotto lo sguardo serio e concentrato dei presenti, Atlas iniziò a raccontare la sua storia. O almeno una parte. Parlò di Astral, della sua bellissima città Al Nair, del castello, del ruolo che vi ricopriva. Raccontò del Popolo delle Stelle, dei Sacerdoti Celesti, dei misteriosi Archi del Tempo e del loro legame con l'origine del suo popolo. Parlò di Gacrux, del loro giro di affari, della sua teoria sul rapporto che si intesse fra questi e i Portali, e di come tramite proprio uno di questi lui finì in questo mondo.  
Al termine della sua storia, tutti si sentirono come storditi dall'esplosione di un fulmine piombato dal cielo sulla terra. Erano sconcertati, Lucy più di tutti. Quante, erano le domande che le aleggiavano per la testa!  
-Caspita, qualcosa di molto più grosso bolle in pentola allora - disse Erza, guardando con preoccupazione il Master.  
Atlas appoggiò le mani al tavolo dietro di sé, e un'ombra sembrò passargli in volto. Raccontare tutto gli costò molta più energia di quello che pensava. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma tutto sommato era contento di averlo fatto. Era come se si fosse tolto un morbo letale dal suo petto, un morbo che continuava a divorarlo lentamente, con gusto maligno. Per quanto possa essere egoista, sapere di non essere più il solo a covare un segreto di tale portata gli portava un enorme sollievo.  
Lucy scosse la testa, come a schiarirsi i pensieri in balia di un ciclone -Atlas, quindi... stai dicendo che il tuo popolo proviene dai Maghi degli Spiriti Stellari? E' tutto vero?-  
\- A dirti la verità Lucy, non conosco la storia in tutti i minimi particolari, e tutti i documenti che abbiamo risalenti a quell'epoca sono frammentari e piuttosto confusi... dopotutto, si tratta di scritti di migliaia di anni. Però si, da quel che so, è vero, discendiamo dai maghi Stellari superstiti alla guerra contro i draghi- disse.  
-Ma allora perché le Chiavi si trovano ancora qui?- protestò la bionda.  
-Secondo quanto mi è stato detto, coloro che possedevano le Chiavi d'Oro rimasero a guardia dei Portali in questo mondo, insieme a pochi altri volontari. Le uniche Chiavi che possediamo sono quelle d'Argento, e si trovano all'interno del Tempio del Cielo, protette chissà dove da centinaia di incantesimi. -  
-Ecco perché stamattina eri così sorpreso nel vedere le mie Chiavi...- mormorò Lucy. Atlas proruppe in una leggera risata dalla sfumatura isterica.  
-L'avrebbe fatto chiunque del mio mondo, veneriamo i Maghi e gli Spiriti Stellari come fossero delle divinità. - disse -Se ti portassi con me ad Al Nair, ti tratterebbero come una dea scesa in terra, anche la regina in persona si inchinerebbe al tuo cospetto. - continuò con un sorriso sbieco.  
-Addirittura!- rise imbarazzata Lucy. E d'improvviso Atlas si sorprese nel perdersi ad ascoltare ogni singola nota di quella risata così pura, anche se fu fievole e sfuggente come un raggio di sole perso nelle nuvole.  
-Atlas...- iniziò il Master con tono stanco -Sei proprio certo dei piani di Gacrux? Possibile che abbiano in mente solo il traffico di armi illegali?-  
Un po' sorpreso, Atlas lo guardò un momento in silenzio, prima di prendere parola. A quanto pare anche il Master sospettava qualcosa di ben peggiore.  
-Master, con tutta sincerità, conoscendo personalmente il loro capo, temo che questa sia solo la punta dell'iceberg. Come le ho detto, secondo le prove accumulate fino ad ora da me e i miei sottoposti, pare che vogliano aprire un traffico d'armi tra questo mondo e il nostro. Ma le prospettive sono infinite, potrebbe anche accadere che Gacrux stringa un patto con le gilde oscure di Fiore e decida di usare i Portali per condurre nuovi eserciti nella capitale e rovesciare l'attuale governo, oppure per sterminare l'intera popolazione di Astral. Le supposizioni possono essere molte di più, e non è detto che questo mondo ne rimanga incolume. -  
Il Master chiuse un attimo gli occhi, e prese un profondo respiro, chiudendosi in un minuto di riflessione. Tra pochi giorni si sarebbe tenuto il raduno mensile con le altre gilde, e si chiedeva se sarebbe stato più conveniente sollevare la questione durante l'incontro. Però, siccome i fini ultimi di Gacrux non erano ancora certi e le informazioni scarne, non sapeva se era il momento giusto per farlo. Senza contare che, se avesse posto di fronte agli altri Master la questione, avrebbe dovuto mettere allo scoperto anche l'identità Atlas e la storia di un intero mondo alle sue spalle. Cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno decidesse di raccontare tutto al Concilio?  
Intanto i ragazzi guardavano il Master con trepidante attesa e con grande preoccupazione, aspettando una sua decisione. Lucy notò con sollievo che Natsu aveva accantonato gran parte della sua ira, di fronte al nuovo problema. In gilda lo consideravano tutti uno stupido, eppure era uno dei pochi che sapeva mettere da parte i suoi sentimenti e i suoi stessi desideri per il bene degli altri. Una delle tante cose che adorava di lui. Atlas invece se ne stava lì pensieroso, con le ciocche bionde e rosse che si sparpagliavano disordinate sul volto, gettandovi delle ombre alla luce della lampada sopra di loro. Lucy vide che si toccava il braccio sinistro, in una zona dell'avambraccio vicino al polso, e ripercorreva con il pollice delle linee che la ragazza non riusciva ad inquadrare. Non riusciva a vedere chiaramente con quei capelli disordinati, ma con perplessità notò che i suoi occhi erano spenti. Non erano del solito, sfavillante color cremisi, ma erano di un colore smorto, come le acque sporche e torbide di un fiume. Non fece in tempo a riflettere sui motivi di quello sguardo che il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi un istante e poi li riaprì, scambiandosi con Erza un'occhiata eloquente e decisa. Le iridi erano come prima. Come se quello sguardo non fosse mai esistito.  
"Quest'uomo è più intricato di una partita a scacchi!" pensò esasperata.  
-Master - esordì il giovane -Credo di sapere a cosa sta pensando. Non è obbligato a tenere questa faccenda per sé. Sono io che ho portato a galla questo bordello, quindi ogni responsabilità è solo mia. Se lo ritenete più giusto, è bene che ne parliate con gli altri Master, o chiunque ci sia in carica, non sappiamo quanto tempo ci rimane ancora. A questo punto, è necessario più aiuto possibile. -  
-Però Atlas, se ne parliamo anche con gli altri Master, la tua identità e il tuo mondo verranno messi sotto i riflettori, sei cosciente di questo?-  
-Ovvio. E' inevitabile. E ad essere sincero, la cosa non mi piace per niente. Insomma, chi mi assicura che qualcuno di voi non voglia manipolare mio mondo? Ma non ritengo giusto mettere in pericolo le vite che ci sono qui dentro per colpa di una mia decisione personale. Non mi hanno fatto Generale per ammazzare innocenti. -  
-Ah si?- rispose sarcastico Natsu. Tutti si girarono a guardarlo stupiti. Le iridi carbone di Natsu ardevano come le sue fiamme, pronte a consumare colui che gli stava innanzi con il loro furente impeto. Atlas aspettò che proseguisse, con aria di sfida.  
-Peccato che al porto di Hurgeon non ti sei posto lo stesso problema. - disse avvelenato.  
-Natsu!- lo rimproverarono Lucy ed Erza in coro.  
-Che intendi dire, Natsu?- lo interrogò il Master.  
-Questo qui ha ammazzato un'intera gilda oscura, senza esitazione.- spiegò con rabbia il rosato. Il Master, tra il confuso e lo stupito, si girò a guardare Atlas per conferma.   
-Si, è vero. Li ho ammazzati io. - confessò con una calma da far venire i brividi -Dal primo all'ultimo. O almeno, tutti quelli che erano presenti. - specificò. -Però, caro Natsu, tu non sai... -  
-Hai ammazzato delle persone! Cos'altro c'è da sapere?! Anche se cattivi, erano vite umane! - rispose gridando l'altro. Atlas abbassò lievemente il capo, e ripensando ai fatti di quel giorno, ombre cupe nella sua memoria, si sentì fremere dalla rabbia da capo a piedi. Non aveva certo bisogno di farsi rimbeccare proprio da lui, mago qualunque, che non sapeva niente. Quando rialzò il capo, gli occhi gli brillavano di una luce sinistra, piena di ira, che colse tutti in sgomento. Natsu compreso.  
-Cosa c'è da sapere...?- ringhiò -Quando sono giunto lì, quegli uomini stavano già saccheggiando le navi, e avevano ammazzato altri uomini, tutti innocenti. Ho visto uno di loro uccidere un bambino. Padre e figlio, comuni pescatori, che stavano cercando di aiutare i mercanti a scaricare le merci. - continuò iroso, avvicinandosi minacciosamente al rosato, fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui -Quindi si, avrò ucciso vite umane, ma dopo quello che ho visto, per me erano morte già da un pezzo. - concluse. Si allontanò di un passo ed inspirò profondamente, cercando di recuperare la calma. Non era da lui perdere il controllo delle sue emozioni così facilmente, specie data la natura della pietra nel suo petto, ma non sopportava proprio la lezioncina morale da parte di un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto la morte presentarsi al suo cospetto e vederla portare una vita cara via con sé, avvolta nel suo mantello scuro come una coltre di tenebre. Non conosceva il profondo rimorso, il senso di impotenza che si provava quando realizzi che anche se ti trovavi lì davanti, a un palmo dall'impedire tutto ciò, non hai potuto fare nulla comunque. Cosa ne sapeva lui, di morti sulla coscienza, di quelle povere anime che di notte si risvegliavano dal loro sonno e venivano a turbare la tua mente entrando come vento gelido dalla finestra dei tuoi sogni? Convivere con questo peso per anni e anni, sin da quando eri bambino, tutto per colpa di un padre malato e impazzito dal dolore.  
Lucy intanto guardava con apprensione il ragazzo, dando ora una ragione alle sue sensazioni e capendo finalmente il perché di tanta ferocia dietro quel folle gesto, quel giorno. Non che ci fosse una giustificazione esistente per un atto simile, ma immaginava quanto fosse difficile trattenere la rabbia quando si trattava di gente senza scrupoli che ruba vite umane per puro egoismo e smanie di esclusivo valore materiale. Ammazzare un bambino a sangue freddo... e per cosa poi? Un bambino che poteva essere come Romeo, o Asuka. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, sentendo le lacrime pungerle e bruciarle sotto le palpebre solo al pensiero. Eppure ripensandoci, non riusciva ancora a credere che quelle mani gentili che quella mattina l'avevano protetta fermamente fossero le mani di un ragazzo così brutale.  
-Non voglio che mi capiate o altro, pensate pure quello che volete. Ma non mi piace che veniate a farmi la lezioncina morale, di quelle non ne ho proprio bisogno. - disse con tono stanco Atlas, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
-Mmm. Te lo dico chiaramente, in nome dei principi che governano questa gilda, non approvo per niente ciò che hai fatto. Specie dato che hai compiuto un tale gesto con il marchio della nostra famiglia tatuato sul tuo corpo. Ma sei anche un generale di un mondo parallelo al nostro, e immagino che con queste situazioni devi conviverci spesso. Se non con altre ben peggiori. - disse il Master, emergendo con le sue parole dal mare di quell'improvviso silenzio tombale.  
-Esatto... da noi vivere non è così facile. A differenza del vostro, il mio paese è spesso in periodo di guerra, per colpa dei capricci dei signori della nobiltà a capo delle quattro regioni sotto il governo centrale. Colpi di stato, tirannie, rivolte, centinaia di morti ogni volta. Noi militari siamo costretti a combattere, a stare ai loro servigi. Senza contare i crimini da gestire all'interno del proprio regno. Assassini, truffatori, mercenari, sette religiose, spie, scandali... essendo il più alto comando dell'esercito in carica, mi devo occupare di tutte queste cose. In più, devo anche proteggere la casata reale, giorno e notte. Non ho tempo per troppi sentimentalismi. Ho un regno da proteggere, e la gente si merita la pace. - disse Atlas.  
-E allora signor generale, cosa intendi fare? - chiese Natsu al giovane, un po' scocciato.  
-L'ho già detto e lo ripeto: spetta al Master la decisione ora. Io posso solo garantirvi tutto il mio appoggio. Purtroppo sono solo, e non ho la minima idea di dove sia l'altro Portale che conduce ad Astral. Non so nemmeno se ce ne sono più di uno. Se lo sapessi, non vi avrei neanche coinvolti in questa faccenda. -  
-Atlas, sicuro che per te andrebbe bene se ne parlassi con altre gilde?- chiese Makarov.  
-Si, purtroppo devo correre il rischio. Ma vorrei che riferiate ai vostri colleghi che se solo proferiranno parola con qualcun altro o avranno l'intenzione di far del male al mio mondo, per me sarà come dichiarare guerra, e moriranno per mano mia. - disse con occhi fiammeggianti. Nessuno osò obiettare. Dopotutto, avevano come la sensazione che se mai fosse successo, quel che diceva poteva avverarsi sul serio.  
Il Master annuì gravemente -Sarà fatto. Ma devi stare tranquillo, ho l'intenzione di riferirlo solo a poche persone fidate, garantisco io che non proferiranno parola con nessuno. -  
-Mi auguro per loro che sia così. - ribatté il ragazzo.

§ § § § §

Quando il gruppo riemerse dalla biblioteca, fuori il sole era già scomparso dietro il profilo aguzzo delle montagne, tingendo il cielo come la tela di un artista. Le sfumature calde del rosso e dell'arancione parevano danzare come farfalle nel vento, insieme al blu del cielo. Il Master aveva detto ai ragazzi che al raduno delle gilde avrebbe parlato della loro chiacchierata solo con Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus e Sabertooth, con le quali sapeva per certo di fidarsi in seguito alle numerose, precedenti collaborazioni. Adesso, non restava altro che aspettare gli esiti del raduno che si sarebbe tenuto a breve.  
Nonostante l'ora tarda e la stanchezza che lo intorpidiva, Atlas non aveva affatto voglia di tornare in quello spoglio appartamento che aveva preso in affitto. Mentre si avviava verso l'uscita, si fermò a fissare assorto la chioma bionda di Lucy che oscillava ad ogni suo passo con la stessa grazia di un violinista. Aveva i capelli lunghi come quelli di Alhena... proprio i capelli di una principessa. Era impegnata a parlare con Erza e Wendy, precedute da Natsu, Happy e Gray, ma nei suoi sorrisi si nascondeva un'ombra di preoccupazione. O forse di angoscia. O forse di qualcos'altro che lui non conosceva. Era come se avesse la testa da un'altra parte, immersa in chissà quali pensieri. Tuttavia era cosciente che lo stato in cui riversavano lei e i suoi compagni era colpa sua. Assistere accidentalmente a un genocidio, scoprire l'esistenza di un altro mondo, i traffici illegali, le alleanze tra le gilde oscure, venire a sapere che il proprio mondo è in pericolo... non è qualcosa di facile da digerire. Rimanere storditi è più che normale, dato l'ammontare di realtà sconcertanti esplose in una volta come nitroglicerina. In un certo senso Atlas si sentiva in colpa. Gli dava la nausea coinvolgere altre persone innocenti in questioni pericolose. Lui era il tipo che preferiva affrontare il pericolo da solo, in prima linea, cercando di mettere a rischio il minor numero di persone. Sapeva che salvare una vita comportava non salvarne un'altra, ma aveva sempre cercato di arginare i rischi a percentuali minime per non creare troppa sofferenza al cuore delle persone. Sentiva di aver appena rotto la pace di quei ragazzi, e sapeva bene che la tranquillità è qualcosa di raro da ottenere. E come se non bastasse, quel senso di inquietudine che provava da quando era arrivato a Magnolia non si era affatto dissipato. Gacrux, quella che una volta era la sua famiglia, che non si faceva sentire per anni, e che d'improvviso ritornava in campo con attività di tale portata, mai affrontate prima. Che cosa mai aveva in mente il suo padrigno?  
"Già, "padrigno"... l'uomo che tanto tempo fa mi aveva dato una famiglia che poi mi ha strappato via. L'uomo che ha ucciso mia madre, e di cui quasi non ricordo nemmeno il volto..."  
L'ultima volta che lo aveva visto aveva 12 anni, quando scappò dall'organizzazione che una volta era la sua casa, per vivere una vita solitaria e libera dalle torture, nel disperato tentativo di dimenticare la morte dell'amata madre, Fiambre, e della follia malsana e vendicativa nata lentamente nel padrigno, Loki. Atlas si ricorda bene di quell'infausto giorno, quando colui che considerava come un secondo padre lo usò come cavia finale per i suoi fanatici esperimenti magici con i frammenti oscuri e i cristalli di Lux. Quello in cui capì che per Loki lui non era più un figlioccio, ma solo un arma di vendetta, portatore dell'apocalisse e dell'ultimo giudizio. La pace familiare in cui era sempre vissuto si era trasformata in una prigione fatta di incubi... e pur di sfuggire da questi spettri che sembravano spingerlo sull'orlo della pazzia, voltò le spalle alla sua famiglia, a ciò che era sempre stato, per morire e poi rinascere... per sopravvivere. All'inizio fu veramente dura: l'anno passato vagando solo per le strade di Al Nair, rubando tutto quel che poteva per tenersi in vita e spostandosi continuamente per non essere preso dalle Guardie Reali, la lotta interiore contro il mostro, l'obscurius che il padre aveva impiantato dentro di lui, i giorni passati nelle prigioni sotterranee al castello, le torture... ma pensando a quel che trovò dopo quell'oscurità, a distanza di tutti quegli anni pensò che intraprendere quella strada impervia, buia e colma di sofferenze, di sacrifici e di solitudine ne è valsa la pena. E pensando a quel prezioso, lucente tesoro trovato all'improvviso che voleva a tutti i costi proteggere, ritrovò la luce per affrontare l'ignoto e immediato futuro che tanto lo spaventava e lo angosciava. Era un pensiero egoista da parte sua, per uno come lui che è diventato un mezzo demone, volere per sé qualcosa di così puro, da custodire ad ogni costo. Ma nonostante ciò era anche un umano, e gli umani senza amore non sanno come vivere, né cosa vuol dire la vita... senza amore si perde il senso della vita stessa. Nonostante sapesse di non essere meritevole di tali pensieri così nobili, non poteva fare a meno di lasciarsi bruciare e consumare da quel desiderio fervido e disperato e dalla volontà, dalla speranza di mantenere quella promessa fatta alla regina. Chiuse gli occhi, ripetendo a mente quel mantra che 6 anni addietro gli donò nuovi sogni, e una nuova vita. Una seconda possibilità.

"Proteggi Alhena, proteggi il regno... proteggi la tua famiglia!"


End file.
